Heir of the Dark Mage
by Sefrys
Summary: Naruto was trained by an ancient being inside his soul. Now he will try and forge his own path through the world with his soul mate by his side. Strong, smart Naruto Naruto x Fem!Kyuubi. Slight AU -DISCONTINUED, REWRITE ON MY PAGE-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail... I wish I did, though.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, a magnificent and powerful village, one of the Five Great Villages in the Elemental Nations, hidden in the giant forest under a mountain with four faces carved into it. The faces belonged to the current and previous Hokages, the Fire Shadows, leaders and protectors of this village. The village was quiet right now, it was an hour past midnight and very few people were awake. These people were the shinobi who held the night watch over the village's gates, civilians with shops that were running entire day for twenty four hours and the old Sandaime Hokage was just finishing the bane of all leaders - the paperwork.

"Minato-kun, I swear you just died off to get away from the paperwork…" The old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi muttered as he signed another document. He placed the document on a pile on his desk and reached for a cup with a chibi of Yondaime Hokage on it, with tea in it and took a sip of it.

He placed the cup back on the desk and was about to take another paper from another pile of documents, but halted his movements as he heard a noise of porcelain breaking followed by a cold chill running down his spine. His eyes narrowed when he saw a crack on the cup and through the figure of the Yondaime.

_'I have a really bad feeling about this.' _He thought but shrugged it off going back to the work with the pile of document that suspiciously seemed to grow. _'I'm getting too old for this shit.'_

* * *

Sound of footsteps hitting the ground rapidly in an alley echoed through it, followed by a sound of a tripped trash can.

_'Please tell me they are gone, please.' _A boy with dirty blonde hair, no older than six, ran through the alley and turned to the right, trying to shake his pursuers off. His legs felt like on fire, he was running nonstop for thirty minutes. He heard someone run behind him and inwardly cursed. As he was about to turn into another alley, he felt something hit back of his head.

He immediately lost his balance and fell face first into the ground. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to push himself up and continue the escape, but felt something, or rather someone stomp on his back.

"Finally got you brat, though I have to admit you got really good stamina. It would be a shame if something happened to your legs, right Isao?" Someone said from above him. Surely a male, then he heard another voice.

"How about we cut his legs to shreds?" The boy's blue eyes widened from fear. "Or better, cut him all up and pack to a box." The man chuckled evilly, the blonde boy started to trash under the weight of the strong leg and screamed when he felt something stab through his knees. He continued to scream and he got kicked right in the jaw dislocating it. The two attackers continued to torture him, stabbing him and dragging the blades up through his flesh inflicting as much pain as possible.

He felt his consciousness fading and a grim thought went through his head. _'So this is how I'll die? What did I even do to them to deserve this? Why…'_ The boy thought as his consciousness slipped.

* * *

A dark haired man with light tanned skin was lying on the ground. He was wearing black and tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. His hair was sticking upwards at the top and had a circle-shaped necklace on his neck.

He was asleep, but that didn't last long. His body twitched as he felt a dreadful thought, with wasn't his. His body raised itself up to a sitting position, the man's lips twitched.

"It is time." He muttered darkly as his eyes snapped open, revealing his dark eyes that seemed to suck all the light into them. The man sent a powerful blast of energy out of his body and his eyes changed to crimson red with black ring around his pupils. "It is time to redeem myself".

* * *

A brown haired man raised his arm to deliver a fatal blow to the boy - or rather the blood mass that was lying under him -, he and his comrade was beating. However he stopped in his tracks as he felt a dark menacing aura coming out of the bloody pulp of a boy. He froze as he felt an incredible amount of _death_ literally flowing out of the boy. But what had driven fear into their bones was sight of dark tendrils shooting off of the boy's body piercing them.

The Hokage reached for another document, when he felt a cold shiver running down his spine, followed by a malicious feeling that could only be compared by the Kyuubi's attack over six years ago… no, this one was even darker.

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he felt it _'Naruto!'_ He made a sign for his ANBU to come with him and immediately used a shunshin to get to Naruto.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw the two thugs who attacked Naruto, being pierced by several dozen of black tendrils. At first he feared of Kyuubi escaping, but then he saw Naruto… or what should have been Naruto.

The black tendrils disappeared and Hokage turned to an ANBU who was standing on his left side. "Take him to the infirmary, NOW!" He roared and the ANBU took the boy and left for the hospital. _'Naruto, please be fine'_

* * *

The blonde haired boy's eyes slowly opened themselves to see a sewer. He groaned loudly and pushed himself up. "Where am I?" The boy asked no one in particular.

He looked around and saw dark walls of a sewer, water was up to his ankles and nothing else was notable. Then the events from the accident hit him as he remembered it.

"Great, they beat me up and then throw me into a sewer… at least they didn't kill me..." He muttered and started walking slowly to find an exit. He walked for what seemed an hour when he found a giant gate.

"What is that?" Naruto looked at the golden bars of the gate. He decided to go through the bars and came upon something he wouldn't ever believe he saw.

A giant red furred fox, with nine tails was lying on the ground, bounded to it by chains made of bones. The fox seemed to look tired as its eyes slowly opened, revealing crimson slit orbs. Naruto could see the tiredness in their eyes.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with no fear in his voice. He have heard the tales about the nine tailed fox being killed by the Yondaime Hokage who gave his life to save the village from it. But what was it doing here?

**"That... would be me"** The fox muttered lowly. **"Please… make it stop… the chains…" **Kyuubi winced in pain as it felt its energy being drained away slowly.

"Stop what?" The blonde asked confused, he had no idea of what was happening. He heard the fox was most powerful entity in the world, and here it was lying, begging him of all people for help! "Where the hell am I? What is going on here?!" Naruto shouted as he clutched his head. He was about to fall on his knees, but something grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the cage. He fell on his back and saw a dark haired man staring at him.

"You are in your mindscape." He said with no emotions in his voice. "And this is where Kyuubi is sealed." The man continued.

"My mindscape?" Naruto asked and the man nodded. "Kyuubi sealed? How? The Yondaime killed him, right?"

"He didn't kill it. He sealed it here, in you." Naruto seemed to understand, and asked another question.

"And who are you? What are you doing here if this is my mindscape? What is happening to the fox?" Naruto quickly asked the questions.

"Slow down boy, I will answer your questions. You deserve them as for who you are." The man said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, the sever changed into a forest clearing covered in grass. The sky above them was dark and moonless. He sat down and motioned Naruto to do the same.

"So what is going on? One second I'm about to die, and now I'm here."

"When your consciousness faded, I used my power to kill the attackers, and now I'm forcing Kyuubi to heal you." He explained to the shell shocked boy. "As for who I am, my name is Zeref, and you are my descendant… or rather my indirect reincarnation"

"Wha…" Naruto said with his eyes wide. "What do you mean indirect reincarnation?"

"You can say, you are me, and I am you, though we are not the same person. You have your own soul, and I have my own." Zeref had explained. Though, he rolled his eyes when he saw the look of misunderstanding on Naruto's face. "Let's say you are me, but you aren't at the same time."

"And why are you here?" Naruto continued with the questioning.

"Well, several millennia ago I died, though I was immortal. I don't know why but I didn't really die. My soul was waiting for someone worthy to be my reincarnation, and when I wandered around the world as a ghost, I felt it. That little spark that would ignite the flames of darkness. It was you, Naruto. The night that man, who I suppose was the leader of the village sealed Kyuubi inside you, you was chosen to claim my title." Zeref said with a slight smile. Though he frowned when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto said standing up. "What do you mean, Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in me? You mean my idol, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill it but sealed into me!" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, the man who sealed that little fox into you was your idol. Y_ou really have similliar appearance as him, though._" The mage explained, not saying the last part outloud. "But I am slightly dissapointed at after so many millennia of the mages dusk, the "Most powerful entity in the world" is this weak. Not even compared with my power." The dark mage chuckled at the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto was feeling different emotions at once, he was sad at the news of Kyuubi being sealed within him, angry because it was his idol who did it. Rage was slowly boiling up inside him, but couldn't really release it because of the sole presence of the mage. He was looking intimidating, though for some unknown reason it easied Naruto's feelings. One thought crossed his mind and decided to speak up.

"Don't you mind telling me how strong are you?" The blonde boy asked. Zeref raised one eyebrow at the question and chuckled darkly. "I mean... you said at Kyuubi can't be compared to your power... and what are you doing with it?"

"How strong am I?" Zeref chuckled again, amused by Naruto's curiosity. "Naruto, there is nothing in this world that can be compared to my power. I took on stronger demons than Kyuubi, defeated them singehandely and forced them into submission. As for what am I doing with Kyuubi, I'm forcing it to use it's abilities to heal you. I don't want my heir die that easily." He explained.

Naruto was gaping like a fish, his mouth opening and closing. He was going to say something but no words would come out of him due to the shock. Then he felt bit dizzy and his eyes started to close themselves. The dark mage seeing this smiled.

"Seems you are waking up. I will set up a link for us to talk without you coming here, and do not mention anything about me and what happened here. This stays only between us, got it?" Zeref ordered. Naruto simply nodded and disappeared from his mindscape leaving Zeref alone to his thoughts.

"Things will be interesting. I wonder how it feels to be a teacher and a father figure..." He mused and closed his eyes, a small serene smile appeared on his lips. "He might even be able to surpass me one day..."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes once again to find him looking at white ceiling. _'Hospital room...'_ He thought and looked around. Then the events from previous night came back to him. Meeting the beaten up Kyuubi and a man who called himself Zeref.

_'What a weird dream...' _he thought as he rubbed his eyes.

'That wasn't a dream'. A voice in his head echoed.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto said and looked around to find noone in the room.

'It's me, Zeref. I finished setting up the link so we can talk without you coming into your mindscape, how do you feel?' Naruto heard Zeref's voice in his head.

"A little sore and stiff, but I'll live." Was his answer. He winced when he moved his leg. "Though it hurts when I move my left leg."

'I see, the pain should be gone in a moment. They cut you up really badly. And don't talk out loud when you talk with me, just think. It would look suspicious if you were found talking to yourself.' The dark mage explained.

_'Like this?' _Naruto asked through the link.

'Thats good. When you will be feeling good enough, can you find a secluded area?' Zeref asked him.

_'Secluded area? Why?'_

'I will train you in the dark arts of magic.' Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Wait, magic? Dark magic? You mean that techniques ninja use?' _Naruto asked not really understanding what he meant.

'I will explain it when you find a secluded area, though if you don't know any, I have a good idea. Now, someone is coming, I think it is that old fart who lied to you all your life.' Zeref explained, though Naruto didn't understood why he said at the old Hokage was lying to him. 'When he comes, behave like you don't remember anything from yesterday, then ask him about your tenant, then repeat what I say.'

As he finished that sentence, doors to the hospital room opened, and the old Hokage entered. He was in his regular white Hokage robes. He smiled seeing Naruto awake and in bed. He slightly frowned, did Naruto remember he killed those two thugs?

"Hello Naruto-kun, how do you feel?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto faked a smile and answered.

"I'm fine Jiji, why am I in hospital?" Naruto said, perfectly hiding behind his happy-go-lucky mask.

_'So he doesn't remember anything, good.'_ The old Hokage sighed in relief and sat on a chair next to Naruto. "One of my ANBU found you unconscious on a street and took you here."

Naruto inwardly growled, but decided to ask him about his parentage.

"Jiji... I was wondering, what is the reason that many of the people hate me?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I don't know Naruto-kun." He answered shooking his head.

Naruto decided to drill the topic a bit. "Some of people call me a fox demon, they should have a reason right? Are you sure the Yondaime did kill the Kyuubi?" Now thase questions made Sarutobi frown. "I have whisker marks, my birthday is the same day Kyuubi had been defeated. Then there is that weird marking on my belly I saw the other day after one of beatings..."

"Naruto, Kyuubi was killed that day, Yondaime had sacrificed himself to protect the village. It is just coincidence, you was the only person born that day, that might be reason why they are trying to release their hatred on you..." Hiruzen lied through his teeth, lying to Naruto pained him, but in his opinion that was necessary.

_'Bullshit.'_ Were both Naruto's and Zeref's thoughts.

"I see... am I free to go?" He asked getting off of the bed.

The Hokage smiled and decided to let him go. "Fine, just don't get into trouble." Naruto quickly ran off leaving the old fart to his thoughts.

* * *

'Naruto, calm down.' Zeref's voice sounded in the boy's head, trying to calm him down. As soon as he left the hospital, Naruto had snapped. He was in a clearing in the forest, punching and kicking a tree till his limbs started to bleed. Kyuubi's chakra healed him almost instantly, and he continued to wear himself down.

_'Calm down! How can I calm down! He lied to me, again!' _Naruto shouted in his thoughts, he kicked the bloody chunk of tree last time before collapsing on the ground.

_'So... what now? There is no secluded place around here for me.' _Naruto stated and continued. _'Though, there is that large forest with everyone is afraid of, but Jiji's ninja would report to him if they see me going there.'_

That is true, the large forest Naruto mentioned was called the Forest of Death, or Training Ground 44. It was probably the most dangerous area in the Fire Country. The ANBU hired to protect Naruto from shadows wouldn't allow him going there.

'I have an idea, if you give me permission to take control of your mindscape, I will be able to train you when you sleep.' Now that was a shock to Naruto. Train him in his mindscape?

_'What do you mean, in my mindscape? And why do you need control over it?'_

'There is no way I will train you outside. Not without being sure at no one will see it, there is a reason why the Dark Magic is called so, now go take a nap and I'll drag you to your mindscape.' Naruto nodded inwardly and closed his eyes.

After few moments, he opened his eyes to find himself in the same clearing with moonless sky. He looked around and saw Zeref sitting on the grass looking at the stars. Naruto braced himself as he walked up and sat next to him.

"So what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked. Zeref turned his head to him and made a slight smile.

"I need your permission for control over your mind because I want to train you. I will be able to change the flow of time in your mindscape, so one hour here will be around one minute outside." He explained and Naruto whistled, damn that's a lot of time! He smiled brightly and a question came to his head. "I choose it to take so long, because learning the magic is hard enough, the art of dark magic is the most dangerous and hardest of all those.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why what?" Zeref asked confused.

"Why are you doing it, why are you helping me?"

Zeref warmly smiled. "I'm doing this because I want to redeem myself. I know you were lonely for your whole life." He said as he stood up placing his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. "And I want to know, how does it feel to be like a father to someone" Zeref finished with a fatherly smile. He was about to say something when he felt himself tackled to the ground by a sobbing six years old boy.

"Thank you" Naruto exclaimed with a sob. Zeref smiled and hugged the crying boy. After five minutes Naruto said up.

"So, how do I do it?"

"Just will it. It is your mind after all." Zeref explained after a low chuckle. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to focus. After few seconds his eyes opened. "I think I did it."

"Alright Naruto, before I start changing the flow of time here, you should go to your home and sleep. During your sleep I will drag you here and we will start your training. If you sleep for ten hours, it will be equivalent fifty days in your mind, I know it is a lot of time, but I have a lot of knowledge I want to pass onto you." He explained his motive.

"What about the Kyuubi? Wouldn't it be good idea to use his knowledge about the chakra too?" Naruto asked, he remembered the fox in its weakened state and somehow felt pity for it.

"Hm..." Zeref thought for a second. "It's not that bad idea. When you come here again we will talk to it, now go and sleep." He said kicking Naruto out of his mind, successively waking him up

* * *

_One hour later - Naruto's apartment_

Naruto let out a groan as he laid on his old bed. It was in lack of other words, a junk. It was plain grey looking with many rips in the material. It was also lacking one leg with was replaced by several planks. As he was lying somewhat comfortable, he closed his eyes and waited for the pull.

He didn't need to wait long before he felt it pulling him. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in the sewer and Zeref next to him.

"Follow me, were going to the fox." Zeref said motioning him to move.

Naruto smiled and answered. "Right behind you, Nii-san" Now that made Zeref stop dead in his tracks, he turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Nii-san?" He asked with amusement.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed back of his head. "Well, I am your heir and somewhat reincarnation and you are the only being kind to me so far... so I thought, why not?" The blonde explained with a foxy grin on his face.

Zeref shook his head and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thats fine, _otuoto_. Now come, we need to 'talk' to the fox." He then turned around and resumed the walk. _'A brother figure? I didn't expected that.'_ He thought.

"So how are we asking it?" Naruto questioned. Zeref chuckled but didn't answer as he continued walking towards the gate that contained Kyuubi. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed. "Right, not like it has a choice."

After a two minute long walk they came upon the gate. Zeref went through the gate into the cage and motioned Naruto to follow. To their sight came the same fox that Naruto saw earlier, still pinned down with the chains. With an effort, the Kyuubi opened one of it's eyes.

**"Came to... torture me even more...?"** The fox lowly questioned. Naruto hardly believed at the infamous demon was put in such position. **"What the hell are you, ningen? No one should have such power, not a puny human like yo-" **The fox yelped in pain as he felt the bones tighten the grip on its back. Then it felt the chains draining it. **"Alright, alright!" **The fox shouted with pained voice, the chains stopped draining it, but still were holding tight grip. **"What do you want?"**

Naruto watched in silence as Zeref spoke. "You know who I am? Or did have the demons already forgot about me?" He asked, waiting for the reaction. The fox looked closely at him before the realization hit it.

With its eyes wide opened and ears down it shouted terrified. **"Z-Z-Zeref! The Dark Mage Zeref! Impossible! You died three thousand years ago! What, why, how! You aren't supposed to exist!" **It yelped in fear, even though Kyuubi was created by the Rikudo Sennin few centuries ago, it had some memories of the Juubi. The most feared man in the history, surely stronger than the Rikudo Sennin himself. What was he doing here?

Zeref looked at the Kyuubi. "I see, so you inherited the memories of the Juubi before it got split up in nine. Are you going to co-operate or do I have to use more... drastic methods?"

**"Why would you want me to co-operate with you?" **The fox asked, then it noticed the blonde boy standing behind the dark mage. The fox looked curiously at him. **"It has something to do with my jailer, right?" **

The dark mage nodded. "Yes it does, he is my heir an-"

**"WHAT! YOUR HEI-AACK"** The fox interrupted and got squeezed hard by the chains. It yelped and begged for forgiveness and mercy. Naruto snickered at the show, oh how he was enjoying seeing the ''almighty'' Kyuubi begging for mercy.

"You will not interrupt me, fox." Zeref said darkly and the fox slightly nodded as it had not much room for movements. He continued his speech with cold voice, sending shivers up Naruto's back. "And yes, the boy behind me is my heir. I will be teaching him everything I know. And _you_ will be teaching him everything you know about chakra arts. Got the point?"

Seeing the fox nod again, he loosened up the chains and turned to his surrogate younger brother. "You might introduce yourself to your tenant. With its arrogance gone it shouldn't be that bad of a demon." He said getting an amused snort from Naruto.

**"Hey! I'm not arrogant!" **The fox shouted annoyed, getting weird look from Naruto in response. **"Okay, maybe I am, but I don't have a god complex like a certain person."** The fox muttered getting a glare from Zeref. Then it looked again at Naruto. _**'He looks like the Yondaime... wait, he's his**** son!'** _Kyuubi realized but didn't say a thing.

**"So kit, what's your name?"** The demon asked. Naruto glared at the fox for a second before speaking up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your jailer." The blue eyed blonde introduced himself. "Kyuubi seems more of a title, do you have an actual name?" He asked curiously.

The fox grunted at the question, not really wanting to answer, but a look from Zeref that promised misery convinced it. **"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"** The fox grunted, getting an amused look from Zeref. **"Alright kit, my name is Leiko(1)."** Hearing the name Naruto face-faulted.

"Really fitting... do you have a gender?" Naruto asked. Zeref and Kyuubi looked at Naruto with weird looks on their faces. "What?"

Zeref shook his head at the question, then he looked at Kyuubi. "I'm curious myself, do you?"

Kyuubi pouted. That was going to screw up its reputation. **"As much as I hate to admit it... I'm a female."**

Naruto and Zeref looked at... her in utter silence that was broken by sound of crickets and soon after a certain blonde. "What the hell? You are a female? No way!" Naruto yelled, making Leiko mutter something about 'disrespectful kits and stupid sexists'. Then Naruto looked at Zeref who was... holding a cricket on his palm?

"Where the hell did the crickets come from?" The dark mage asked himself. Naruto and Leiko facefaulted. After ten seconds Zeref noticed what he was doing and burned the insect to ash and regained his posture.

"Alright otuoto, it is time to start your training." At the news of training Naruto grinned. "We will go to the same clearing we met before, you will start with meditating until you find the magic energy within you. If I'm right, you will find the chakra as well, right?" Zeref explained and looked at Leiko who nodded.

Before they could 'teleport' to the clearing, Leiko shouted with desperation in her voice. **"Can I tag along?"**

Naruto and Zeref looked at each other, Naruto shrugged his shoulders but Zeref thought about it for a second. Seeing the dark mage about to decline, Leiko spoke.

**"I can shrink to my smaller form, and I won't do any tricks, you would obliterate me if I did anyways..."** Leiko changed her form to the size of a normal fox, but with nine tails and used the ''puppy eyes technique''

Naruto facepalmed when he saw Zeref trying to resist. _'Damn those eyes... my only weakness... damn it!'_ "Alright you can tag along." He finally agreed and Leiko let out a happy yip as she jumped to Naruto's side.

* * *

_ 'This is going to take long time... What would **you** do if you would be in my place?' _He wondered as he watched the stars.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, the damn story was bugging me forever so I just had to write it.**

**(1) Leiko - In Japaneese, Leiko is a female name and it means ''Arrogant''**

**We do not really know what is Zeref's behaviour, so I will be forging it my own way. Got a problem with that, don't read.**

**Well, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Fairy tail... *sob***

* * *

_Six years later_

Zeref was lying on his back and humming having his eyes closed, he was enjoying the rare moment of silence and peace. He opened his eyes and saw two teenagers sleeping under a tree cuddled together. He shook his head as he remembered an event that happened three years ago.

_Flashback - three years ago._

_Naruto was now sparring against his surrogate brother, the two were exchanging powerful blows, punches and kicks against each other. The fight seemed more like a death dance. Dark aura coated their limbs, greatly increasing their power. Naruto ducked under a kick that came from his left and launched a counter-attack against Zeref._

_'Should I show it to them already?' A small fox with nine tails was watching the two sparring in deadly dance._

_Zeref broke through Naruto's guard and punched him square to the chest, launching him twenty feet back. "Damn, that hurt!" Naruto groaned and rolled to the left when he saw Zeref dive bombing him._

_'I really want to show it to Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid of how Zeref-sama will react about it...' Leiko though with a worried look when she saw Naruto blown away by the dark mage's punch. She grew a strong bond to Naruto, his personality attracted her. Naruto had matured during the training, three years 'outside' which were actually sixty years in his mindscape made him a calm and calculate person. He was cunning and his aura attracted Leiko. _

_The vixen sighed and went up to the two. "Zeref-sama, can I speak with Naruto about something... serious?" she asked nervously._

_Naruto and Zeref immediately halted their fight, exchanged a quick glance and nodded. Zeref decided to leave them alone and went to his favorite place in the clearing. He wasn't worried about Leiko trying anything against Naruto. During the training any doubt in trusting Leiko disappeared to the point he would gladly call her a family member._

_After Naruto followed Leiko to a different part of the clearing the vixen stopped. "What's the matter, Leiko?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to match Leiko's eye-level._

_The vixen took a deep breath and spoke. "Naruto-kun, I... I don't really know how to ask you this... but... what do you think of me?" She stuttered with her ears and tails down._

_Naruto blinked. Leiko stuttered? And what does he thinks of her? 'What's wrong with her? Why does she seem scared?'_

_"Well... you are a friend, probably first ever best friend of mine and I'm happy with that, what's wrong?" He asked truthfully. _

_Leiko laid down her ears and looked down. "Naruto-kun, I don't know why it is happening to me, but... I feel attracted to you..." She whispered and stepped back. Before Naruto could say anything, a crimson aura enveloped Leiko._

_With corner of his eyes he saw Zeref quickly appearing behind her, ready to subdue her if it went out of hand. When he looked back at Leiko his eyes slightly widened in surprise. The chakra that enveloped the fox formed slowly into a humanoid form, and after few seconds, the light died. Surprising both Naruto and Zeref, standing there instead of the vixen was a girl around Naruto's age._

_She had straight, long, dark red hair that went down her back to her waist, and had a fringe that covered her forehead. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her face was heart-shaped face. Her eyes were two crimson red orbs with vertical black slit in each of them. She had a small cute nose and her lips were dark red, much like her hair. Going down, she had B-cup breasts and her body had an hourglass figure most women would kill for._

_The girl was wearing a loose black kimono that covered her torso, revealed slightly her breasts and ended just above her knees, leaving her beautiful long legs naked, but what in Naruto's opinion made her look beautiful, were two dark red furry ears on top of her head and nine red tails behind her._

_Naruto and Zeref both gaped in shock and awe, and to Naruto's ire Zeref had a small track of blood going down from his nostrils. "L-Leiko?" Naruto stuttered out. _

_Leiko looked at him with an ashamed look. "Naruto-kun... I'm a demon, and demons shouldn't have emotions like this, but... why I feel attracted to you? This warm felling in my stomach... what is it?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks._

_Zeref seeing the flabbergasted look on Naruto's face, quickly wiped the blood from his nose away and decided to step in. "I'm not sure myself, but probably of being around us for so long, you developed emotions like a human would." The dark mage explained, inwardly cursing Naruto as a 'lucky bastard'._

_"But that feeling of being attracted to Naruto-kun and that warm feeling in my belly... I... this is so wrong!" She yelled grabbing her head into her thin arms and proceeded to fall on her knees. Naruto panicked and with a quick move, catched her with his arms. "What is wrong with me!" Leiko yelled trashing in his arms. _

_"Shh, shh, nothing is wrong with you, Leiko-chan, I think I know what is going on with you, and I assure you there is nothing wrong with you." Naruto's words eased her up a bit. She opened her teared eyes and hugged Naruto. Zeref seeing Naruto having it covered up, backed off and left the two alone._

_"Then... what is it?" She asked tightening the hug, which Naruto returned. _

_"Those emotions... from what I've heard, feeling attracted to someone and the warm feeling in the belly means at you love that person..." Naruto explained. Leiko listening to his explanation started to ease up._

_"So that means... I love you?" She asked innocently and Naruto nodded in answer. "Do you... love me?" _

_Naruto chuckled and touched her forehead with his own. "Leiko-chan. You and Zeref-oniisan are the only people who I hold dear to my heart... Zeref is my brother, and you are the closest friend I've ever had, and I would be more than happy to... love you, if this will remove the weight from your heart." The young mage apprentice answered._

_Leiko closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She leaned to Naruto and whispered a "Thank you" to him before kissing him on his lips instinctively. _

_Not really noticing what happened, both Naruto and Leiko shivered from the pleasure the sudden touch produced. The two quickly deepened their kiss and Leiko moaned in the melting pleasure as Naruto's tongue touched her lower lip, sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. _

_After two minutes of the kiss they broke the kiss. "W-wow..." both Naruto and Leiko said in unison. "I love you, Naruto-kun." _

_"I love you too, my Leiko-chan" he answered and laid with her down on the grass and fell asleep, never noticing Zeref who watched them from behind a tree._

_'Things will become more interesting now...' He mused and left the two to rest._

* * *

And hell things got more interesting, Naruto and Leiko spent much more time together, often making out or cuddling with each other just like now, though never going further as they knew they weren't ready.

Zeref shook his head clean off the memories and looked at Naruto, pride beaming in his eyes.

In the last six years with slowed down time in the mindscape, Naruto changed completely. Thanks for Leiko's co-operation, Zeref managed to cast a spell on Naruto that influenced boy's muscle and body growth to grow even if he trained in his mindscape. Unfortunately, Naruto had to keep the secrets hidden with a** Chishio Bunshin** **(Blood clone)** that was under a henge to prevent some... displeasure from the Hokage and the council.

The clone Naruto instead of behaving like Naruto would normally, he put up a mask of a happy-go-lucky idiot. His pranks were mostly used to infiltrate the more _secret_ areas of Konoha to gain Naruto some advantage in the future and learn about some dirty secrets. God knows how useful they would be, right?

Naruto ordered the clone to keep low profile in the public to the point he failed the exam at the academy and everyone in the academy called him the dead-last of the decade. Not like he cared, he knew the day he would drop his mask will come, and it was actually next week.

Now Zeref thought about the blonde's skill, and how he progressed through the training.

Naruto's skill in hand-to-hand combat was at it's fullest, though Naruto knew only two styles, the **Kage Nazuko no Mai (Dance of the Shadow Skull) **he learned from Zeref, and the **Kitsune Tsume no Mai** **(Dance of the Fox's Claw)**, the two styles were not only ancient, but very powerful. The **Kage Nazuko no Mai** focused on swift, punches and kicks, using the **Corruption Magic **to envelop user's limbs. What was dangerous with said style, was not the power behind the attacks, but the corrosive magic that acted like super-fast acting acid. It would literally eat through opponent's flesh and bones like a hot knife through the butter.

The **Kitsune Tsume no Mai** focused on fast unpredictable attacks that aimed for the opponent's vital points or pressure points and nerves. The said taijutsu style was only known to Leiko who decided to teach it to Naruto. If any pressure or vital point was struck, a quick 'bullet' of demonic chakra would be launched into enemy's body, disabling it nearly instantly. Opposite to the **Kage Nazuko no Mai**, this style was used to successfully disable and capture the opponent, while the **Kage Nazuko no Mai** would be, for lack of better words, used for annihilating enemy forces.

Then came Naruto's abilities in magic. And it surprised Zeref how quickly Naruto progressed in that category. When Naruto learned about Zeref knowing **The Essence of Magic**, know too as **The One Magic**, where all the magic originated from, Naruto quickly started studying about different types of magic.

He managed to master four types of magic, the **Corruption Magic**, that as said earlier, focused on literally melting through any living organisms and on taking control over the lesser animals. The **Rune Magic**, with was a lot like the Shinobi's fuinjutsu, with the advantage of writing it in the air and much, much more versatility. The **Wind Magic**, that surprisingly he took like a fish to the water. Leiko had explained it might be possible because of his elemental affinity, and he had incredibly strong wind affinity.

Now the last, but no least and Naruto's favorite magic was the **Railgun Magic**, its main principle was the use of electrical field and magnetism to harden any possible object to the incredible limits, and launching it at the great speeds, nearly five times the speed of sound. Launching an object at those speeds resulted in literally igniting the oxygen on the object's flight trajectory, leaving a trail of destruction and slightly visile plasma. And Naruto loved using it.

Naruto's ninjutsu skill was though, above average. For a ninjutsu jonin specialist, of course. He had large arsenal of **Fuuton** jutsu's, ranging through C, B and A-ranked jutsus. Naruto decided not to learn many of those, as he would rather use his **Wind Magic** and find an excuse at that was a **Fuuton **jutsu.

The blonde's chakra control was at high-jonin level, and his reserves were slightly lower than that of Sarutobi Hiruzen's, the Sandaime Hokage. But his magic reserves were a completely different matter. Zeref hardly believed that a twelve-year-old boy, heir of Zeref or not, had magic reserves as large, as the Ten Wizard Saints combined! And it would only grow in time...

He sighed and walked to the sleeping couple. Naruto was looking much like the younger version of his father - which Zeref hadn't told him about his parentage yet -, though the only difference were the longer, much wilder spiky hair that reached to his mid back, three whisker marks on each cheek and the black streaks in Naruto's hair. He was standing at the height of 5'8", and one would mistake him as a fourteen years old teen instead of only twelve. Then he looked over at Leiko, she had become almost like a younger sister to him, she had grown up quickly, matching Naruto's height and the assets a woman would have.

Zeref sighed thinking about what is going to happen today, and kicked his brother in the ribs, waking him up. The blonde opened his eyes with a groan.

"Geez, onii-san, you don't have to be so harsh... I'm waking up." Naruto whined and scratched Leiko behind her ear, "Wake up Leiko-chan" he whispered to the girl who was sleeping on his chest. With a moan she squeezed him like a pillow and whined. "Five more minutes..." she moaned and buried herself into her living blonde pillow.

Naruto and Zeref sweatdropped, and Zeref not wanting it to take any longer spoke up. "Naruto, we'll be doing the unsealing in an hour... you ready?" He asked.

Naruto smiled at the thought of Leiko being in the real world with him, but then frowned when he remembered at what cost it would come. "Onii-san-"

"I know Naruto, but I don't want you to live alone, even though you have us, we are inside. I've lived millenia, Naruto. What is ten more years in coma for me?" Zeref explained, easing the nervous blonde.

For several weeks they discussed about the possibility of giving Leiko a living body outside the seal, and a conclusion of Zeref doing a difficult ritual came. He would use most of his magic energy to recreate Leiko's body outside, and then use combination of Fuinjutsu and **Rune Magic** to drag her soul out of the seal into the new body without killing Naruto. Though, there was a part of the seal they couldn't alter, as it was created by the Shinigami himself, the part of Leiko being connected to Naruto with a link, in the end leaving him ability to use her chakra and have a mind link with her. But the price for that ritual would be twelve years of coma for Zeref.

"I understood onii-san, thank you very much." Naruto stood up and hugged his surrogate brother tightly. Zeref smiled and returned the hug.

"We'll see again in twelve years, right?" Zeref said with a smile. Naruto nodded as a single tear escaped his eyes. "Right, we'll see each other in a blink of an eye." The blond answered.

"I'll kick you out of the mindscape and I'll explain everything to Leiko, get out, write some **Isolation Runes** in your apartment... and get a stick to bite, it'll hurt a lot." Zeref told him. "I'll leave you a single present when you wake up, and make me proud... brother." He said and kicked him out of the mindscape.

Half an hour later Naruto was lying on the floor with a rather thick stick between his teeth. His apartment fortified with runes and ready for the extraction.

After a while, he felt something starting to burn inside him, the burning quickly turned to feeling of lava pouring on his skin. He clenched his teeth on the stick, almost breaking it in shreds. A red fluid started to pour out of the seal on Naruto's stomach. Then sudden flood of information and memories rushed into his head, increasing the pain and almost splitting his brain in two. The pain was unbearable and Naruto did what was best in his current situation. He fainted

* * *

_Several hours later_

Naruto groaned as he spat out the rests of the wood in his mouth and cracked his eyes open. Instead of the ceiling he expected to see, he saw red. _'Huh?' _He thought and tried to stand up, but felt weight pressing him down. Then he noticed it. The red was the hair of the person he loved the most. "Leiko-chan?" He asked, and then noticed she was lying on top of him. She was asleep, with the regular loose black kimono. _'It really looks good on her...'_

Leiko opened her eyes when she heard Naruto speak her name. "Naruto-kun... it worked?" She asked.

Then Naruto remembered the extraction and smiled happily as it worked. "Yes it did work-ugh..." he groaned.

"What's wrong Naru-kun? Are you alright?" Leiko asked him worriedly, getting off of him and helping him stand up.

"I'm alright, just a little sore... but my clone is an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Two days ago it almost got killed when he stole a scroll after he failed the genin exam... Somehow I passed and the team selections will be tomorrow. Let's get to the old fart and get you into the shinobi ranks, right?" Naruto explained and gave her a quick kiss. She nodded happily and giggled when he pinched her nose.

"There are some clothes Zeref-sama sent here the same way he did with me." Leiko said and gestured to the clothes that were on his bed. He smiled slightly and decided to dress in them.

When Naruto had dressed in the clothes Zeref left him, Leiko was slowly drooling. The clothes were almost the same Zeref wore, the only difference was at it was red in colour, instead of black. The clothes were red tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest.

"Damn Naru-kun look so sexy..." She said to herself, not noticing at Naruto heard that.

"I would say you look even better" He said and grabbed her into the kiss. She yelped at the sudden movement, but quickly melted down into the blissful feeling. Naruto licked her lower lip asking for the entrance with she complied. The two quickly started a battle with their tongues, moaning in the kiss.

After three minutes they broke the kiss in need of the oxygen. "I love you my sexy vixen" Naruto said and took her hand into his own, disabled the runes and walked out of the apartment with the henge over Leiko's ears and tails, hiding them.

On the way to the Hokage, Naruto was steadily leaking his chakra to scare off all guys who would leer at Leiko, and Leiko did the same with women who eyed _her_ Naruto. Said blonde was somewhat happy, not seeing the hateful glares from the villagers. _'guess they don't even recognize me.' _He though as they entered the Hokage building.

* * *

Sarutobi was nervous. He hadn't seen Naruto after the incident two days ago. He was fearing the worst, but Iruka assured him at Naruto is okay, as he gave him his Hitai-ate. His secretary interrupted him from his musing as she spoke through a radio.

"Hokage-sama, there are two people who want to speak with you immediately." She told him.

"Alright, I don't have anything better to do, let them in." He answered and waited for them to come in.

After ten seconds the doors opened and two figures entered. One was a redhead beauty, and the second was a blonde man with black streaks in his hair, looking like a noble. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, something felt off about them.

"Hello there, what may I help you with?" He asked politely.

"Jiji, this is my friend, Leiko, I wondered if you can enter her into the academy for the team selections-" Naruto stopped when he felt the killer intent focused on him, and the source was the Hokage.

"You got some nerve to call me like this brat... there is only one person that would... call... me..." His eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Naruto!" He shouted.

"That's me old man, now can you enter her into the team selections?" Naruto said with cold voice. Hiruzen frowned.

"Naruto, what happened to you? And how do you know the girl?" The Hokage asked him. Naruto frowned, he certainly don't want to let him know who she is.

"What happened to me? Nothing did, if you didn't noticed at I was under the henge for last SIX years, then there is something wrong with you." The boy answered, Sarutobi was shocked at the Naruto's behaviour. _'Naruto my boy, what are you hiding?'_

"As for who she is, this is Leiko-chan," Naruto introduced the red haired girl and kissed her on lips, surprising Sarutobi. "I've know her for long time. Now, will you let her become a genin? I want to be on team with her." Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, I'm not sure, she would have to attend to the academy first-"

"Gramps, I don't need to go to academy, my skill is enough to skip the academy... please?" She pleaded with eyes rivalling those of a puppy.

Naruto snickered slightly at her antics. Sarutobi massages his temples and was in thought for a while. "Alright, but there is a problem, with you and Leiko-san, we have the uneven amount of genins, and we don't have enough jonin's who would be a sensei for your team-"

"Mitarashi Anko, and it will be only me and Leiko in team." Naruto cut him off.

Sarutobi thought for a second and chuckled. "If you say so... good luck with next year in the academy!" Sarutobi said and handed Leiko Konoha's headband and gave one to Naruto aswell seeing he didn't had one, and they put them on their foreheads. "Now go, I have paperwork to do because of you two..." Sarutobi said and started crying anime tears.

Naruto shooked his head and Leiko sweatdropped. "See you old man."

"One more thing" Sarutobi said before they left.

"Yes?"

"Leiko's surname?" He asked.

Leiko looked at Naruto who pointed on himself. "Just let it be Uzumaki." They said and left the Hokage who shook his head in amusement.

Then Hokage turned to the paperwork. He looked at the documents with dismay. "I'm too old for this shit!" He threw the paperweight through the window, destroying it. Then he pressed the button on his desk.

"Send for Mitarashi Anko, I want her in the office right now! And get someone to fix this window!"

* * *

_One day later_

Naruto was already awake, lying in the bed, stroking Leiko's hair who gave an audible purr. He looked at the clock that showed it was two hours before the team selections.

He leaned and whispered to her ear with a husky tone. "Leiko-chan, wake up~" He smiled when he saw her body shiver. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hi there Naru-kun" She answered and patted him on his cheek.

"Let's get something to eat and then we'll go to the academy." Naruto told her and with a quick move he picked her up bridal style.

After eating the breakfast they were on their way to the academy, seeing they had only twenty minutes left, but didn't really cared. Leiko was attached to Naruto's right arm, while he was flipping a silver coin with a dragon head between his fingers, with great performance. When they arrived, they sensed that the room was already filled in, only missing the chunnin instructor. He opened the door and entered the room with Leiko still glued to his arm.

Everyone's attention turned to the two unknown persons as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room the girls blushed seeing the blonde haired man, and the majority of males leered on Leiko. Naruto sighed and walked up to a free seat by the window and sat down. Ignoring the looks of people looking at them, he took out the same silver coin and started flipping it between his fingers. Leiko rolled her eyes and leaned on the blonde.

The first to break the silence was brown haired boy with two vertical marks on his face and a dog on top of his head, Kiba. He walked up to them and asked. "Who are you and the babe?"

Naruto sighed. "You really have short memory mutt. It's me, Naruto." He explained annoyed, but felt Leiko squeeze his arm slightly to ease up the tension. He smiled turned the gennins

Everyone's eyes bulged out. "What are you doing here dobe? This place is only for those who passed the exams." An arrogant voice sounded from behind them. Oh yes, the greatest brooder, the 'last' Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke a kid with a skyscraper up his ass.

Naruto stopped flipping the the coin and looked at the boy with dark hair that looked like duck's ass. He pointed to his headband and said. "I passed the exam, now leave us alone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Or what, dobe?"

"Yes, shut up Naruto-baka! New looks won't make you any better!" A voice screeched. Everyone winced and looked behind Sasuke and saw a pink haired girl, her name was Haruno Sakura, but a tittle of banshee fitted her better than her name.

Leiko looked at her and growled out. "Screech like that again and I will cut your tongue off, my ears are very sensitive." She said with ice in her voice, shutting up Sakura instantly.

"Or what will I do you ask?" Naruto stood up and showed him the coin. "You know what a coin can do if sent at the speed five times faster than the sound?" He asked and aimed with his hand to Sasuke's left, that was the moment Iruka walked in and saw a boy with blonde hair with black streaks in them. He knew this was Naruto because of the file the Hokage gave him this morning.

He was about to stop any fight from breaking out when Naruto flicked his finger, sending the coin flying, missing Sasuke by few inches. The coin had been sent with the incredible speed of almost five thousand miles per hour, it was only coincidence at it flew through the window, utterly destroying the wall the window was inserted before. The academy's training ground behind the window was a mess with a groove going through it, continuing into the forest. A visible cloud of plasma was floating over the groove. Naruto snickered seeing the shocked look on Sasuke's face. He saw Iruka and mouthed a low apology before sitting down in the seat.

Iruka as well as the rest of class had their jaws on the floor. "Naruto... do I even want to know...?" Iruka asked rubbing back of his head.

"No you don't." Naruto answered bluntly.

"Whatever, everyone sit down and I will assign you to your team and jonin sensei, Team 1..." Naruto sighed and turned to the brightly smiling Leiko.

"Every time I see this technique it always amazes me." She said and kissed him on his cheek. He just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" Leiko blasted the pink haired girl with killing intend to prevent her from screeching again. "There is a student who graduated in other class and he will be joining your squad, his name is Sai, your jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka continued with the team assignments.

"Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, your jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10: Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamari, Ino Yamanaka, your jonin-sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team 11: Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Leiko? Your jonin-sensei is..." Iruka's eyes widened _'It can't be! She'll kill them!'_ he panicked, but had to continue, he would ask Hokage after it later. "Mitarashi Anko."

As soon as he said the name, a banner flew through the... well, through the hole where window was supposed to be. It was pinned by the kunais to the wall and it said: "THE ONLY ONE, SEXY MITARASHI ANKO" followed by a figure jumping into the room.

The figure had to be a woman in her early twenties, she had light brown, pupil-less eyes and black hair which had a blue tint to it, which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She was wearing a dark orange mini-skirt as well as her Hitai-ate on her fore head. She also was wearing a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

She looked at the kids, "Alright brats, Team eleven get ready for your torture! Meet me at the center of Training Ground 44!" and with that she puffed out of the existence. Naruto looked at Leiko who nodded. He grabbed her arm and they disappeared with a shunshin.

Before Iruka could progress 'What the hell' just happened, he realized at Anko said "Training Ground 44". "Shit!" He yelled and bolted through the door and ran to the Hokage, leaving everyone alone to their thoughts of 'What the fuck just happened.'

* * *

**Well, this is chapter two. Took me a while to write this... Nah, I wrote it in few hours. Just had no drive to start writing. Remember to review! :)**

**Oh, btw. I'm not sure if this should be categorized as a crossover if there will be no more Zeref untill... well... much later. And I don't expect inserting some FT-verse characters... who knows...**

**Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support folks! **

**Here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fariy Tail**

* * *

_Hokage tower_

Doors to Hokage's office busted open, revealing exhausted and heavily breathing Iruka.

Hiruzen looked at him with questioning look. "What happened, Iruka?" The older man asked.

Iruka walked up to him still heavily panting and with a frightened look on his face. "Naruto... Anko... Forest of Death... Save him!" The academy instructor managed to say.

"Calm down Iruka, he'll be fine, have some faith in your student, especially Naruto." Sarutobi assured him. That eased Iruka slightly, but the man was still worried about Naruto. "And next time try knocking on the door." The Hokage said sharply.

Iruka's face went red from the embarrasment "G-Gomen H-Hokage-sama, that won't happen again!" The Hokage smiled slightly.

"Alright, if that's all you can leave."

"Hokage-sama, I wanted to ask you something..." The older Hokage raised his eyebrow and nodded. "What happened to Naruto? And who is that red haired girl, Leiko? I haven't seen her before in Konoha nor the academy, the file I got from you stated at her surname is Uzumaki, is she related to Naruto?"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes and took out some documents, he looked through them briefly, sighed and handed them to curious Iruka. "This is all information I have on that girl."

Iruka looked through the documents. _'Uzumaki Leiko... gennin of Konohagakure, close relationship with Uzumaki Naruto... what the, appeared out of no where?'_ The man frowned and looked at the Hokage with a questioning look. "Hokage-sama, it says here at she appeared out of no where-"

"I have no records on her presence in Konoha, she never went through the gates nor had she been in Konoha before. Naruto came with the girl yesterday, introduced her as her girlfriend... with I find odd, and asked me to let her into the shinobi corps. Then he asked to be in team with her. Normally Naruto would be in team seven with Jonin Hatake Kakashi, but he insisted to be in team with her, and as we had not enough gennins it had to be two man team, he personally requested Anko as their Jonin sensei. Then before they left I asked for her surname, and Naruto told me to let it be Uzumaki." Hokage quickly explained. Then suspiciousness came upon him, and Iruka had the same thought.

"Wait... she never crossed the village gates and she does not have any records of being in the village before..." Iruka said, frowning slightly. "Do you think she is..."

"Thats what I'm worried about... though, Naruto said he knew her for a long time, and even _kissed_ her in front of me." The Hokage was worried about the boy.

"She might put him under a genjutsu, or the 'Naruto' is an imposter, probably the latter..." Iruka said, getting a confused look from the Hokage, before the kage could ask Iruka interrupted him. "Back in the academy, he was behaving differently, he looks slightly different, and used a powerful jutsu to scare down the Uchiha, destroying the wall in the room... Hokage-sama, we have to act quickly, someone might kidnapped Naruto and-"

"Iruka." The Hokage said sharply, making Iruka stiffen at the voice. "Let's not fall into the conclusions too quickly, I'll have my ANBU investigate it, and I'll send someone to fix the wall in the academy." The Hokage interruped Iruka, who was starting to freak out. "This is S-class secret now, don't tell anyone about what we spoke about, dismissed."

Iruka straighetend and saluted. "Hai!" He shouted and with that, he left the room. Leaving the Hokage alone.

"Neko, Tora, Ryu." He said casually, after one second three ANBU walked out of the shadows, they were in hoodied cloaks that did good job hiding their appearance, only showing their white mask that resembled an animal, the first had a mask of a cat, second had a mask resembling a tiger, and the last one's mask resembled a dragon. "I suppose you heard the conversation, right?" The figures nodded. "Good. Ryu, will lead the team consisted of Tora and Neko. You will investigate the matter of Uzumaki Leiko and the possible imposter, Uzumaki Naruto. Gather any information about the two. Dismissed!" He ordered them, and with the three shouts of 'Hai!' the ANBU disappeared.

_'I really hope I'm wrong about this...'_ He thought to himself as he lit his pipe and went back to fighting his greatest enemy. Paperwork.

* * *

Leiko and Naruto appeared in front of the Tower that stood in the center of the Forest of Death. There they saw Anko there leaning against a wall while eating a dango stick. They walked up to the Jonin and greeted her with a nod.

"Good, you are pretty fast for gennins fresh out of academy" She said with a sadistic smirk trying to frighten the two. But with no success. "But I have no idea why the Hokage forced me to have a team of gennins, not mentioning two gennin cell, not three." Anko asked the couple. "Whatever, the old fart really didn't want you two to pass, eh?" Leiko simply grinned and Naruto chuckled.

"Not really Anko-san, I personally insisted on having you as our Jonin because of your... past" The blonde explained, getting a growl from Anko.

"Why you-" Anko was about to scold the blonde when she felt three well masked presences appear in the area. _'ANBU? What are they doing here?'_

Leiko felt the ANBU appear and pinpointed their positions instantly "Naruto-kun?" She said through their link.

"I know, ANBU. But what are they doing here? Unless..."

"The old fart thinks you, me or both are spies, right?" She explained

"There is only one way to check it, if we _show_ them at we sensed them, and try to escape, they will engage us. Two will be in pursuit while the third gets reinforcement and tells the Hokage." Naruto explained, frowning a bit. "We can't risk revealing who you are, you have no records of passing through the village's gates, nor do you have been in the village before. Same goes about me, I haven't visited the gramps for long time."

"So what do we do? It might be good opportunity to leave the village and get to the Uzu, from there we can begin the plan we spoke about." Leiko added her conclusion. Leiko had told Naruto about her previous Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, who was Naruto's mother.

Naruto though about it for a while. "Even if we move at the top speed, they will confront us before we reach the gate, and I don't want to reveal my magic yet."

"Gakis, you alright? You are spacing out." Anko snapped them out of their talk. _'And you sensed the ANBU, damn, who the hell are these two?'_

"We'll wait and see what they do, if it comes to the worst we'll fight them here and leave the village. Then we'll split... damn I think they noticed we sensed them!"

* * *

_With ANBU_

_"Taicho, they sensed us, what do we do? They have sensing abilities beyond ANBU, they can't be gennins."_ A voice stated through the radio.

_"Tora, get the Hokage and the reinforcements here, me and Neko will stall them long enough. I doubt this will be easy fight if we engaged them alone." _The captain of the ANBU squad, Ryu stated. Getting a quiet "Hai!" from Tora, said ANBU disappeared.

_"__Neko, you'll engage the girl, I'll get the imposter. Aim to incapacitate, don't kill, move out!" _Ryu ordered and rushed to the two. _'Tora will get here with the reinforcements in four minutes, it should be enough' _He thought

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Shit, I know! We'll quickly get rid of them and make run for it. One of them surerly went for the reinforcements!" Naruto yelled as he quickly appeared behind Anko and chopped her neck, incapacitating her.

Then he rolled to the left to avoid three kunais, one scratching his cheek. The ANBU sent another kunai towards him which he catched and made a quick spin to block the ANBU's kodachi with the kunai he intercepted. With corner of his eye he noticed Leiko materialize a four feet long katana with crimson red blade, engaging the second ANBU in kenjutsu fight.

"We don't have time, don't hold back." He told Leiko while knocking the ANBU's kodachi out of his hands and slashed against his face, scratching the white mask. He didn't expect the ANBU member to quickly grab his wrist and force him to drop the kunai. Having no weapon he engaged Naruto in taijutsu fight.

Naruto smirked and went to the **Kitsune Tsume no Mai** kata, quickly blocking the enemy punches and managed to hit the ANBU in the solar plexus, sending a bullet of demonic chakra. Ryu not expecting the pain that came after the hit, stumbled and gave Naruto an opening. Not wasting an opportunity like that, Naruto quickly rushed towards him and hit him square in the face with a powerful chakra enforced punch, cracking the opponent's skull and knocking him out.

Sighing, Naruto noticed slightly injured Leiko, still fighting the ANBU kenjutsu user, but definitely having upper hand. When Neko revealed an opening Leiko quickly engaged her, slashing her chest followed by hit to the back of her head by Naruto, knocking the last ANBU out.

"That took longer than I thought, they really are an elite, now let's go. We don't have more time, max speed." Naruto said as Leiko nodded, her wounds quickly healing. She dematerialized her katana and took off in a run towards the village's gate.

Everything happened in less than three minutes. A minute later two dozen ANBU and the Hokage who was in his battle armor, appeared on the scene, finding the two injured ANBU and knocked out Anko. "Hokage-sama! I found the two, they are moving towards the village's gate at ANBU speed!" A Hyuuga in the ANBU corps reported to the Hokage, finding the two using his Byakugan.

"Good job, someone get them to the infirmary, rest follow me!" The Hokage barked out. Three ANBU separated from the group, picked up the injured and rushed off to the infirmary, the rest followed the Hokage who took off towards the village's entrance.

_'I'll find you Naruto, don't worry, I'm on my way'_ Hiruzen though as he ran at the top speed.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, they are behind us. We have to kick up the speed or they'll catch us." Leiko told her blonde boyfriend as they ran through the village, being only a blur to civilian eyes.

"There is no turning back now, damn this senile bastards, getting into conclusions too quickly." Naruto growled and put more speed intro his legs. Then they saw the gates in the horizon. They were about fifty feet from leaving the village, when the ANBU and the furious Hokage surrounded them.

"Shit, I'll have to use it." Naruto mumbled. Before anyone could say anything they were interrupted by powerful breeze as Naruto channeled his **Wind Magic** to his legs. He grabbed Leiko bridal style and closed his eyes.

"Hold tight" He told her and she obeyed, tightening the grip on his arms. "**Wind Magic: Hurricane Dash!**" Naruto shouted, and when a large green seal appeared under his feet he dashed through the ANBU toward the village's exit and further into the forest at speed, rivalling that of Yondaime Raikage's **Raiton no Yoroi** and Yondaime Hokage's **Hiraishin.**

The Hokage as well as everyone else looked flabbergasted. _'I didn't even saw him move! He didn't do any hand signs too... what the hell was that?' _He thought. Then he heard several groans of pain from his ANBU who laid scattered after being hit by Naruto when he launched his dash.

"Hokage-sama, do we follow them?" One of the ANBU asked him. Hiruzen merely shook his head.

"They have too much of a head start, and we don't know anything about their abilities. Help the injured, I'll be in my office." The Hokage ordered and shunshined to his office.

* * *

_Land of Fire, south-west from Konoha._

_Twenty minutes later._

Naruto stopped his technique due to the strain it put him through. Even if he had large magic reserves, moving at hyper speed is definitely not good for your body. He placed Leiko down and leaned against a tree, letting the gravity pull him down. Leiko shook his head and sat beside him.

"Baka, you could have stopped ten minutes ago." The vixen scolded him as she pushed his head down onto her lap.

Naruto merely smiled. "I don't want to take any chances, they could have sent searching parties already..." Leiko sighed at his stubborness.

"How much ground did we cover?" She asked curiously.

"Around eighty miles, we shoul be twenty five miles north of the capitol, the Keishi town, so if I'm right we are one-hundred and twenty miles away from the border of the Land of Noodles." Naruto explained looking through the map he had in his head.

"Smart ass" Leiko snorted. "We need to get some resources from Keishi, we'll find a hotel there for the night and we move out at dawn. If we move at average speed we should arrive in the capitol of the Noodles in three days top. Then we will find a boat to take us to the Negi Island south west from the Noodles, from there we will travel to the opposite end of the island and we'll walk on the water to get through the canal between Uzu Island and Negi Island, from there we'll try and find the ruins of Uzugakure, considering from here to the Uzu is around five hunder miles we shoul-" She couldn't finish her plan as Naruto interrupted her by a kiss on her lips.

Leiko moaned to the kiss and let his tongue enter her mouth. They battled with the tongues for a minute, ending in a draw before breaking the kiss.

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled. "And who's calling me a smart ass? I know the plan Lei-chan." He laughed when she huffed and her face lit up red in embarrassment. "Come on, we still have entire day to get to Keishi town and get a good night sleep." Naruto said as he stood up and helped Leiko up.

Before he could turn around and start moving, he noticed Leiko's begging puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes knowing what she wanted. "Alright, I'll carry you."

"Yay!" The vixen shouted and jumped onto his back, folding her arms around his neck and her legs around his abdomen. "Onwards to the sunset!" She yelled and made a whipping noise ordering Naruto to move. The blonde started moving in the direction of Keishi town, muttering something about 'crazy vixens' and 'bipolar girlfriends'. Leiko giggled like a schoolgirl and laid her head on top of his, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_Konoha, Hokage's office_

Hiruzene was angry, and because of several reasons. First, someone probably kidnapped Naruto. Second, they had spy in the village for god know how long. Third, the council and elders are pissed about the kidnapping of Konoha's Jinchuuriki, and lastly, he had more god damn paperwork to do!

Suddenly he heard a knock on his doors. "Come in!" He yelled angry. The doors opened to reveal a medical-nin. The medic was a man in his thirties, wearing white medic uniform and had brown hair.

"Hokage-sama, I have very interresting report about the ANBU unit Ryu and his injures." The medic explained and handed the Hokage documents.

The Hokage started looking through the document, his eyes narrowing with each word read. "What? Traces of demonic chakra in the damaged organs?" He asked the medic.

"Yes, it is the same chakra the patients had thirteen years ago after being injured by the Kyuubi. The only possibility is, Ryu was injured by the Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki." The medic explained, Hokage's eyes widening at the explanation. "I don't want to fall into conclusions but... Naruto probably went rogue with premeditation."

Hiruzen felt like his heart was stabbed. _'Naruto-kun... rogue?'_ He thought as he collapsed into his chair. "Thank you Hito-san, does someone else know this?"

"Yes, the elders were informed about this as they were in the hospital at the moment we found out about th-"

"Get out! Now!" The Hokage roared startling Hito. The man quickly left the office leaving a fuming Hokage. "Damn it, if Danzo was there, then I have no choice but to put Naruto in the bingo book... damn it!" He roared and slammed his hand on the desk.

"ANBU!" He shouted, instantly half dozen figures appeared in his office. "You are to leave the village and find Jirayia tell him if he doesn't come to the village I'll remove his Sannin traveling rights, dismissed!"

"Hai!" The ANBU shouted in horus and left.

* * *

"Lei-chan, wake up" Naruto said and shaked his arms to wake up his love. With a groan she tightened her grip on his neck.

"Five mowe minutes, pweaaase." She mumbled with her face in his hair. Naruto sighed and let her sleep.

After ten minutes of walking he saw the gates of a magnificent city in the horizon. The gates to the Keishi town, capitol of the Fire Country were large. Almost the height of walls in Konoha, but wider. The walls were red in colour, and the gate was pitch black.

He continued walking and stopped in the gates when a guardian told them to stop.

"Identify yourself and state your business in Keishi." The samurai that held the watch told them. He was curious, seeing a man with clothes that definitely showed the blonde is a noble, same would be said about the girl on his back with her luxury red kimono. The kimono was loose and went all the way to her knees. On her waist was a black puch connected to her clothes by a white sash.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the girl on my back is Uzumaki Leiko. We want to buy some resources before continuing our journey." Naruto stated. The guardian nodded and let them through.

Naruto kept walking through the city. He had heard about several capitol cities back from several thousand years ago from Zeref, but never saw any other city than Konoha.

The building were beautiful, made of marble. The streets were clean and a lot of people was doing their daily principles. On the horizon he saw a hill and a _giant_ mansion on the side of the hill. _'Probably where Daimyo lives'_ he thought to himself.

He found a rather average looking inn. It was made from wood and stone, and was standing out from the rest of building who mainly were made from marble. He looked at the sigh above the doors. _'Inn under the Burning Cloud, who the hell thinks of these names?'_ He though to himself. He heard a groan followed by a yawn as Leiko woke up.

"Where are we Naru-kun?" She asked softly, rubbing her eyes while _still_ being carried on Naruto's back.

"We are in the Keishi town, I was waiting untill you wake up so we can go and buy... us... resources..." He groaned when realization hit him.

"What happened?"

"We have no money!" He yelled and slapped his face. _'How could I forget about that!'_

"I took you wallet before we went to the academy but that is not enough to get us everything." Leiko said as she jumped from his back and took out the green frog wallet from the pouch and handed it to Naruto.

The blonde groaned when he looked through the money. It still was a good chunk of money, but not enough to get them resources for two week travel. Not including the inn, which would cost them half of his money.

"We might try and find a job, like bounty hunting. Surely there should be a mercenary guild with missions." Said Leiko who hugged his arm and whispered to his ear. "I'd like to steam off on some bandits... cutting them to pieces..." She said with a husky voice.

_'Great, she really is bipolar...' _Naruto thought to himself but nodded. "Alright, they should know about the guild in the inn." Naruto said and they entered the inn.

The inn was a pretty well looking place. There was few people sitting on the tables. A waiter walked up to them with a smile. It was a girl in late teens, she had short white hair and large green eyes. She had a white dress with black stripes going through it. "What can I help you with?" She asked with soft voice and a creepy wide smile on her face.

"We were wondering if there is a mercenary guild around here, we need a quick job." Naruto explained the matter.

"I'm sorry, but there is no mercenary guilds in this town, all mission request go to Konoha, you can try there." She answered, the creepy smile never leaving her face.

Naruto groaned. "But we just came from there, and we are not planning on going back there..." He said but an idea came to his mind. "Thank you, we'll take our leave now."

"Come back again!" The girl bowed and went to take someone else's order.

Naruto and Leiko left the inn. "Damn her smile was creepy." Leiko muttered. "You have an idea, right?" She asked and looked at Naruto who just grinned with a foxy smile.

"Gambling?" He asked. Leiko's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Yay, gambling!" She shouted happily and dragged him into nearest casino.

* * *

_Three hours later, Keishi town_

"Thanks for the game!" Leiko's happy voice chirped as she dragged Naruto out of the casino, leaving the crying owner of the casino.

"Now... shopping!" Leiko chirped.

"Hold on a second!" Naruto yelled. Leiko turned around to see Naruto holding several bags of money. "I'm not going to carry this AND the result of your crazy shopping around, so first, we are going to get some ink and sealing paper!"

"But I want..." Leiko made a sad look.

"No buts! After I make some sealing scrolls you'll buy whatever you want, okay?" Naruto offered. Leiko's eyes perked up and she ran and hugged Naruto tightly, tackling him on the ground and pushing his head into her cleavage. "Yaaay!" She yelled and after a minute released his head from her paradise valley and started to drag him to the nearest shop with paper and ink.

Naruto's brain not processing the event that had just happened just let her drag him. He looked around and saw some furious women throwing tantrum at their men who were smiling, clapping, showing him thumbs up... _'Why he's writing in his notebook and giggling? And why does he seem so familiar?' _Naruto thought, before getting thrown into a shop.

Naruto's engines in his brain started working again and shook the thoughts off about the recent event. He quickly purchased several empty scrolls made from sealing paper and a bottle of ink. Ten minutes later they had five sealing scrolls, one used to seal all their money.

The rest of the day they spent getting resources like food, water, tent, sleeping bags, kunais, shurikens and other stuff required to survive on the traveling route.

Having enough money they decided to get a room in a complex with hot springs. Naruto wanting to relax reserved a smaller hot spring for the entire night. Said blonde, only with a towel around his waist walked to the water, removed his towel and jumped to into the water.

After few minutes of swimming he leaned against the stone in the pool and closed his eyes to relax, slowly drifting off to sleep, never noticing the door to the pool opening.

After probably half an hour of sleep he opened his eyes and saw red hair and... foxy ears?

"Gaah!" He shouted and hit his head on against the rock. On top of him sleeping, was Leiko, with her rather foxy features revealed and she was _naked_. She opened her eyes slightly, and faking a sleep decided to tease him.

"Naru-kuun~" She said seductively and snuggled into his neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest. The blonde tried to move when Leiko started licking and kissing him on his neck, and her thigh rubbing against his slowly rising member.

Naruto completely taken off guard by her behaviour didn't know what to do. Then he remembered the only way to interrupt her from what was she doing. Though he admitted the situation he was in was rather hot, he never had seen Leiko naked before. He raised his arm and started to rub behind her furry ear, quickly halting her movements.

"Naru-kun..." She moaned and started to purr. She moved down slightly and rested her womanhood against his shaft, getting a yelp from Naruto.

_'Why isn't it working?!' _He panicked. _'Oh well... knowing her there is no way out of it.' _He relaxed, cupped her face with his free hand and kissed Leiko on her lips. Leiko opened her eyes, revealing red orbs that were glowing with happiness and lust. She sneaked an arm behind his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slide inside.

Purring in the kiss they both started to make out heatedly. Breaking the kiss several times to get more oxygen before engaging in the kiss again. They both were aroused, but knew at each other wasn't ready yet for such action that would normally come soon.

Leiko broke the kiss and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Naru-kun" She said and hided her features with a quick genjutsu.

Naruto smiled. "I love you too, Lei-chan" He answered and kissed her forehead. Seeing at she fell asleep he picked her up and shunshined into bedroom where placed her on the bed, laid beside her and covered their wet bodies with a blanket. Instantly he was pulled into a hug and changed into human pillow.

Smiling he hugged her as well and before he fell asleep, one thought went through his head. _'Thanks Kami I have you, my lovely mesugitsune'_ He thought and fell asleep, not noticing the smile that appeared on Leiko's face.

* * *

**Yay, here is another chapter! Naruto's and Leiko's plan of leaving Konoha, too quick conclusion from the old man, and the beginning of their journey to Uzu. Said journey will probably take few chapters, as I don't want to make quick time-skips and want to deepen the plot.**

**Also before anyone argues at the fight again ANBU took too long time, come on. ANBU is the elite in Konoha's force, and Naruto didn't want to use his magic in that fight.**

**And yes, Leiko is bipolar.**

**Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto opened his eyes and when sun rays that came through the window blinded him, he closed them again. "Damn sun..." He groaned and sat up. He scratched back of his head and looked to his left. There laying and still sleeping was _naked _Leiko. Naruto blushed as he remembered what happened the day before in the springs. He sighed carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake his girlfriend up.

When he managed to crawl out of the bed, successfully not waking Leiko up he went to take a cold shower and put on some more comfortable clothes for the journey. The blonde really liked the outfit Zeref left him, but it wasn't really suited for journeys. After he took the shower he sealed the Zeref's outfit into a scroll and changed into was consistedmore professional outfit.

It consisted of black sandals, black cargo pants, mesh shirt under a long-sleeved red shirt and a black jacket. It was simple, comfortable and great for traveling purposes. He went back to the bedroom and saw at Leiko was already awake, clothed in an interesting outfit.

Instead of the loose kimono she was wearing yesterday, she was wearing a robe-like dress that was long-sleeved, allowing her to easily hide her hands in the sleeves. It covered her torso and diagonally went down under her left knee, revealing bit of skin over her right knee. It was red fabric with black stripe going down the middle. But what was interesting about the outfit was, it did not cover her back, it was tied at her neck. To compensate it she was wearing a black coat that went down to her waist. She was also wearing black sandals, much like Naruto's and on her waist was the same pouch she had yesterday.

Naruto blushed seeing her in the new outfit, it fit her _perfectly_, better than the previous kimono. Then he noticed at her breasts were bit... more exposed than they should be.

"Like what you see?" She smiled and walked up to Naruto to hug him.

Naruto returned the hug and placed his forehead on her's. "You're beautiful, Lei-chan" He answered and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "We should start going, we'll eat on the way..." He stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

He sighed and gave up. "Alright, hop on."

Leiko squealed in delight and jumped on his back. Embracing his neck with her arms and his torso with her legs. The blonde Uzumaki blushed as he felt his neck being pushed in between her breasts, but chuckled lightly. "You have the scrolls with you?" Naruto asked her about the sealing scrolls that had all their belongings stored.

Leiko grinned and nodded. "Yup!" She yelped and patted her pouch.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto smiled and took off with a jog. Leiko giggled and rested her head on his hair and closed her eyes with a giant grin on her face.

* * *

_Two days later, Hokage's office_

The Hokage heard a knock on the window, he looked in the direction and rolled his eyes, seeing his apprentice entering the office.

The person who entered was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder-lenght bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his black eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose.

He wore a green short kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a smiple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple red circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Good to see you, sensei! The great Toad Sage is here!" The white haired man shouted as he walked up to the Hokage. Then he noticed the worried look on Sarutobi's face. "What's wrong?"

The Hokage took a deep breath. "Sit down Jiraiya, you won't like what I'm going to tell you." He told the white haired man, who's name was Jirayia. Said man obeyed and sat down on a chair in front of the Hokage.

"Remember what I told you about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he lit his pipe.

"That goof ball? How is he?"

Sarutobi braced himself for the outburst that would come any moment now. "Naruto... he went rogue."

Jiraiya just looked at him with look of disbelief, he blinked once and yelled. "WHAT! When did that happen?!"

"Four days ago he completely changed, not only his attitude but his appearance too. He was... much colder than he was before. He visited me with a girl I hadn't seen before and introduced her as Uzumaki Leiko." Sarutobi took out a file from his drawer and handed it to Jiraiya who started looking through it. "We have no records on her activity. She wasn't born in the village nor she passed the village's gates. Well, except for three days ago when Naruto together with the girl managed to escape my and ANBU's grasp when we tried to capture them." That took Jiraiya's attention.

"Why would you personally, together with ANBU capture two gennins?" The Toad Sage asked. "And more importantly, how the hell did they escape?"

"I'm getting into it, in the academy during assignments he used some weird jutsu to scare the Uchiha, and destroyed entire wall together with the academy's training grounds and part of the forest behind. The witness said he merely flicked a coin with his fingers and that did it. When he and the girl were with their soon-to-be sensei, I and Iruka came to too quick conclusion about them being a spy or an imposter, worrying about Naruto being kidnapped..." Hiruzen sighed and looked at the picture of the fourth Hokage. "I sent three ANBU to investigate the matter. However from the report I got, as soon as the ANBU arrived on their positions to spy on them, Naruto and the girl sensed them. Two of the ANBU, Neko and Ryu engaged them in close fight. Before they engaged them they sent Tora to get reinforcements, when we arrived, their sensei and the two ANBU were knocked out.

One of the Hyuuga sensed them and we took off in pursuit and catched up to them at the gate, there we surrounded them, but before we could say anything Naruto picked the girl up and said something, a large green seal appeared underneath them and he took off at speeds that can rival **Hiraishin **or Raikage's **Raiton no Yoroi**." He finished his tale about their escape.

"So you say that Naruto went rogue, but by your explanation I would assume he was kidnapped?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, thats what we thought. But later on I got report about one of the injured ANBU, he had visible traces of Kyuubi's chakra in his damaged organs. Naruto has the fox sealed in him, so I assume at all the time it was Naruto. I was wrong and it ended up with him away from the village!" The Hokage slammed his arm into the desk, leaving an imprint on it. He took a deep breath and collapsed into his chair and cupped his face with his hands.

"I'll find him." Jiraiya said as he stood up. "I won't do nothing when my godson is out there somewhere!"

Sarutobi looked at him and smiled. "Though, what I'm worried about, he didn't try to persuade us by telling us at he's not a spy. And that girl..." Sarutobi said as he took out another file from the same drawer. He glanced at the file. There was an actual picture of Naruto.

"This is how he looks" He said as he handed the picture to his apprentice. Jiraiya looked at it and then realization hit him. He looked at the picture of the girl, and then at Naruto's. His eyes widened and was gaping like a fish. "Jiraiya?"

"I saw him..." Jiraiya whispered. Sarutobi's eyes widened at the news. "Three days ago I saw him and the girl in the Keishi town. I knew he seemed somehow familiar to me."

"Can you say how is he?"

"Well, I saw him in rather... unusual event." Jiraiya answered with a pervert giggle. "I saw him and the girl leave a casino with _bags_ of money. I think they spoke about shopping and then the girl tackled him and almost suffocated him with her breasts! You should regret not seeing his face back there! Like his brain stopped working!" Jiraiya laughed loudly.

Sarutobi allowed himself a small smile. _'Maybe it is better this way...' _He thought, then decided to give his student a mission. "Jiraiya. I want you to find him, keep contact with him and report his status to me every month."

"Huh? You don't want me to drag his ass back here?" Jiraiya asked confused to which Sarutobi shook his head in a no.

"He already is ranked as a missing-nin of Konoha, you know what would happen to him if he came back." The old man explained and rubbed his forehead.

Jiraiya nodded, he knew very well what would happen to him. And if Naruto found himself back in the village, he would be... not okay. "I'm leaving immediately" The white haired Toad Sage stated before he shunshined out of the office.

* * *

_Land of Noodles, evening_

Naruto and Leiko slowed down their journey ever since passed through the Land's of Noodles border. Knowing they are safe from Konoha's shinobi they decided to take a break from journey for few days, maybe two or three. Nothing is chasing them, so why haste?

"How about there?" Leiko's voice sounded as she pointed down on an open clearing in the forest. They were standing on top of a high, snowy mountain that gave them view over a large area. Area she pointed at, was covered by a very large boulder from east, protecting it from cold wind that would come from the mountains. Not too far away from the clearing was a small lake, and the area overall seemed peaceful with no inhabitants - except for animals.

Naruto thought for a second while admiring the marvelous sight. "You really have hawk's eyes, I didn't even spotted that area!" He groaned.

Leiko giggled and rushed down the mountain. "The last one is setting the camp up!" She yelled behind her shoulder. Naruto blinked and quickly rushed after her, both laughing on their way down the hill.

"Ha! I won!" Leiko stumbled into the clearing and shouted as she pumped her fist ceremonially in the air. A moment later, slightly bruised Naruto entered the clearing. "What happened?" Leiko asked seeing his bruises. "You didn't trip, did you?"

"I... did." He admitted while crying anime tears.

Leiko shook her head, she already noticed at Naruto shows his bright side _only_ when she is around. "Come on, set the tent up and start the fire, I'll look around!" She chirped as she walked off into the woods.

Naruto looked around and pulled out a scroll that held their belongings. Unsealing a folded tent he proceed to set it up. But before he began, a very important thought appeared in his head. _'How in the world do I set up a camp?'_

* * *

Leiko was enjoying the walk through the forest she dropped her genjutsu that covered her foxy features, letting her nine tails gracefully swish behind her. The relaxing peacefulnes and silence was comforting her. During her walk she gathered a handful of wild berries and ate them. She licked and cleaned her fingers enjoying the taste on her lips.

As she was about to walk back to Naruto, she heard a very low whimper her furred hears perked, searching the source of the noise. A normal person, or an average shinobi wouldn't be able to hear it, but due to Leiko being a fox and having enchanted, sensitive sense of hearing she was able to pick the sound. She halted her movements and waited for the noise to sound again. After few seconds she heard the same low whimper. It was coming from the north of her position.

Her curiosity took over and decided to investigate. As she walked north, the whimpering was steadily louder. Though, it was still very low, she managed to pinpoint the right direction. The red-haired vixen stopped and quickly backed off as she almost fell into a rather narrow pit. Due to the plants growing here wildly, the entrance of the pit was very well concealed. She inwardly thanked for her instincts that saved her from falling into a pit, which god knows what holds.

She heard the whimpering noise coming down from the pit._ 'It's whimpering of a canine...'_ she thought. She smelled the air and sensed several smells around her, mostly the plants, insects and several smaller mammals. Two were strong enough to catch her attention. Both were familiar to her, and both came down from the pit.

Leiko heard the canine animal whimpering, begging for help. Not being a selfish fox that would abandon her kin, she decided to go down into the pit. The only problem was, she didn't knew how deep it was, or what was on the bottom. Then she remembered a very practical technique that would be useful here, tree walking.

She channeled her yokai to her feet and placed it on inside wall of the hole. Making sure she won't fall she walked down the wall, moving the plants out of her way. The pit was about fifteen feet deep. And as she was at the bottom, a feeling she never felt before grasped her heart.

In front of her, lying was a small dirty grey wolf pup. It was dehydrated and it's ribcage showing through the skin showed how weak it was. It tried to move away from Leiko but was too weak. Leiko feeling something she could describe as pity leaned and slowly picked the tiny cub into her arms, getting a sudden yelp of pain from the mammal. She noticed at it's left front leg was unaturally bent.

"Shh, I'll help you little kit, I won't hurt you." She whispered to the wolf, using her canine language. The wolf seemed to ease up, understanding her words, fell asleep - or lost concsiouness, Leiko couldn't tell - in her arms. She smiled at first but then frowned, it had to be injured due to the fall from such height, and probably been here for long time. She gathered chakra into her legs and with a great jump she got out of the well, and instantly took off towards the camp.

On her way there she noticed the wolf had rather unusual tail, it was more fluffy tail than a wolf should have, it looked like fox's. _'A half breed, that would explain why it was abandoned.' _She though as she entered the clearing where Naruto _somehow_ set up the tent, lit up the campfire and was cooking fish on it.

Naruto hummed to himself and thought about where is Leiko, it was already getting dark. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and was greeted by said girl, she had an angry expression on her face, was slightly dirty and her genjutsu was down. What surprised him the most, was the little wolf in her arms.

"Leiko? What are-" He was about to ask about the pup, but was interrupted by her.

"Warm up some water and get some meat! Where is the medical kit?!" She yelled and laid the litte cub on a blanket near the campfire.

Naruto was startled at first, but quickly obeyed. He _never_ saw Leiko this angry, or was she? What was she thinking? He could always check her thoughts by their telepathic link, but he denied the idea as he wanted to give her privacy.

As the water on the fire was warmed up, he took the pot and laid it beside Leiko who was doing a surgery over the wolf's leg. "Leiko-chan, mind explaining?" He asked curiously, though, he couldn't help but pity the condition the pup was in.

Leiko finished bandaging the pup's fixed leg and poured some warmed water through the unconscious wolf's jaw. She sat down by the campfire and gently placed the wolf-fox hybrid in her lap and started petting it.

Naruto walked up to her with a blanket and covered her back. She smiled gently and started explaining.

"I've found her in a pit nearby, she probably fell down there few days ago, and being a half-breed between a wolf and fox I came to conclusion at the pack didn't even bother getting her back up." She bit her lip. "I couldn't let her die there, I felt... motherly when I fixed her up..." A sad smile appeared on her face. "Can we keep her?"

Naruto smiled brightly and embraced her. He looked at the campfire, while Leiko was impatiently waiting for the answer.

"How do you name her?" He asked while rubbing the cub's white-grey fur.

Leiko smiled and embraced Naruto with her tails. "I'll name her... Tasukaru!" She announced and they chuckled when they heard Tasukaru stir in her sleep.

"To survive? Fitting name if you ask me!" Naruto admitted and reached for the sticks with cooked fish pierced on them. He handed one to Leiko and he started chewing on his own.

Leiko bit the fish and chewed, she picked the ball of meat out of her mouth and placed it in Tasukaru's mouth, lifting her up and massaging her throat to let it go down her throat. She repeated the process several times until the pup 'ate' the entire fish.

She took the second fish from the campfire and turned to the startled Naruto, who was looking at her like she's crazy. Then she noticed what she did and blushed brightly. "W-What?" She stuttered and started chewing on her own fish.

Naruto shook her head and finished his own meal. "I had no idea that you are so caring!" He laughed after he ate the fish.

"S-Shut up! That was just... instinctive! Yes, instinct!" She countered with a furious blush. Then she looked at the sleeping pup. "And she needs to eat if we want her to wake up..." She said and picked Tasukaru up and placed her in the tent. After a moment she came back and sat next to Naruto.

She looked at Naruto who grinned and leaned towards her, kissing her lips.

***LEMON ALERT***

Leiko moaned into the kiss and sneaked her arm behind his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her blonde lover licked her lower lip asking for the entrance, which she obeyed. She opened her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth. She engaged it with her own and battled for dominance.

Her arms started to rub Naruto's chest, making Naruto shiver slightly. He snuck his arm under her garments, making her moan in pleasure as his hand massaged her belly. With slow movements he moved onto her left breast and gently squeezed it. Leiko's body shivered and broke the kiss with a gasp.

Naruto continued kissing her, going down on her neck and nipped on it, getting a loud moan of pleasure from Leiko.

"N-Naru-kun" She moaned as he started massaging her breast, and with his free arm untied the the knot behind her neck, freeing her off her dress and leaving her chest naked, since she didn't wear a bra. Sligthly startled at the sudden feeling of cool night air on her bare skin, she lifted Naruto's shirt up, taking it off of him, leaving their chests naked.

Naruto pushed her back down on the ground and hovered over her for a moment, their eyes met each other, exchanging the looks of lust in them. The blonde god - as Leiko thought about him - started kissing under her jaw and slowly started going down south. Finally meeting her perky breasts, he admired them for a moment, her pink nipples already getting hard, begging for the touch. He quickly took the right one into his mouth and wasted no time, as he licked it in circular motion. and teasing it with his teeth. His arm grasped the other breast and twisted her nipple, making Leiko scream in pleasure.

"N-Naruto..." She moaned, Naruto looked up and saw the blissful expression on her face. "You're t-too rough... I n-never mated before, I..." She stuttered with a blush. Naruto was shocked at the fact she never had anyone before him.

She felt his movements stop and inwardly cursed herself for saying that. "Sorry... we can stop if you want tp." He apologized.

"N-No!" She shouted with panic in her voice. "Just be gentle, please." Leiko begged as her tails embraced her lover.

Naruto smiled and returned to pleasure the vixen. This time much gentlier. His hand slowly traveled down south, massaging her body as his hand traveled down into her pants, gently rubbing the material that covered her nether lips.

Leiko's eyes widened slightly as a moan escaped her mouth. Naruto stopped sucking on her breasts and started to kiss her stomach. Leiko lifted her body up and lowered her pants to her knees, exposing her red underwear. Naruto slid her panties off and admired her puffy red lips, already wet from the touch. "D-Don't stare like that, It's embarrassing." Leiko blushed and gasped as Naruto trailed her pussy with his finger.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Lei-chaan~" Naruto said in husky voice as he took a lick on her pussy, and quickly entering her lips with his tongue getting a loud moan from Leiko. With each lick her tails twitched and her pussy got wetter.

With each time he touched a sensitive spot, she bucked her hips upwards. "Ah, ah! It feels so good, Naruto-sama!" She moaned. Naruto chuckled and stopped for a second.

"So I am your master now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I mean... ah!" She shouted as he nipped her pussy.

He nipped her pussy again and suddenly her legs wrapped tight around his neck and pushed his face into Leiko's pussy, whose muscles clenched onto his tongue as she came. Her fluid splashed into Naruto's open mouth who enjoyed the taste. _'She tastes amazing!' _He thought as Leiko panted from her first orgasm ever.

"That... was... amazing..." Leiko managed to gasp out, she pushed Naruto off her and with slight effort - mostly due to her recent orgasm and her pants restricting her movements - turned sat on all fours and raised her tails high and looked over her shoulder. "Please Naruto-sama, I can't wait any longer!" She begged and swayed her ass in front of him.

Naruto not being one to refuse such an invitation quickly got rid of his pants, leaving him naked with his "little" Naruto standing straight. Leiko saw his nine inch long package and unconsciously licked her lips, wondering if it would fit her. She shivered as the tip of his penis touched her entrance. She felt him slowly entering her depths, and then she felt him pushing against a barrier.

Naruto looked over to her, and seeing her nod pulled back and thrusted back again, breaking her hymen thus taking her virginity. Leiko screamed in pain as few droplets of blood trickled from her entrance. Naruto leaned and whispered calming words to her ear.

After few minutes the pain subsided. "You can move now..." She didn't need to tell twice as Naruto slowly pulled back and thrusted back into her. "Naruto-sama!" Leiko shouted as he fucked her quickly. His thrusts getting faster and faster and then slowing down for few seconds just to tease her.

"I-I'm cumming!" Leiko yelled as an orgasm hit her. Naruto continued to pound her as her vision was covered in blank spots. Naruto patted her tails. Leiko thrashed as he did. "N-No, master, it's t-too sensitive... Oooh yess!" She fell on her elbows and came after he rubbed base of her tails.

Seeing the unusual sensitive spot, Naruto grinned evilly. He kept fucking her relentlessly as he leaned onto her back, with one hand grabbed her breast and twisted her nipple while his other arm kept rubbing base of her tail making her scream.

"Oh god! It's too much! I'm gonna cum again!" Her tongue rolled out as she was panting hard. Naruto felt his own orgasm on the way and squeezed her breast harder.

"I'm going to cum!" Naruto shouted as he felt it very close.

"Cum inside me! I want to bear your children!" Leiko yelled as her vision was flashing between black and white.

Naruto obeyed as he came hard inside her. Leiko came as she felt his dick expand and hit her cervix, screaming from pleasure as she felt his warm seed filling her womb. She collapsed and Naruto removed his dick from inside her, letting his semen slowly drip out of her pussy. "This... was... the... best..." She muttered as she turned her head towards Naruto, who was standing there with his penis still standing hard.

"You are already done?" Her eyes widened but then thought about something. She licked her lips.

"Naruto-kun..." She started, trying to stand but she was too weak.

"What happened to -sama, huh?" He chuckled and lined his penis with her pussy.

"Naruto-_sama_, not there... please take my ass!" She shouted and spreaded her ass cheeks with a furious blush.

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you sure?" He asked. He did not want to hurt Leiko. But still, the idea of taking her ass really made him horny.

"I want you to take all of me!" She announced. Naruto merely nodded and spanked her ass, resulting in a yelp of pain and pleasure from Leiko. Then he placed the tip of his penis on her steaming backdoor. He slowly pushed in, groaning as he did. Leiko yelped slightly from pain, but it quickly subsided as it was replaced by pleasure as his entire length was inside.

"Ah, you are so damn tight!" Naruto shouted as he felt her ass get used to his dick. She gasped at the feeling his hot rod inside of her rear as her tails twitched roughly. She rocked slowly against him, grinding her hips and enjoying the feeling of his cock in her ass. When she looked back at him, Naruto took it as a signal and pulled back slightly earning a moan from her and pushed back in.

"Mmgh" Naruto grunted when he pushed back into her depths. Soon he began a nice tempo as their flesh slapped against each other loudly. Every time he pulled out, her ass clenched onto him not wanting to let go. Adjusting his position, he leaned more over her for better leverage and he push back it more roughing making her squeal from pleasure.

"Oh god, it's too muuuch, aah, I'm cumming!" Leiko yelled as she came. Panting heavily she put all effort into staying conscious.

Naruto kept pounding her ass for several minutes. Pulling back as only his tip remained inside and thrusting his whole length back. Their sweaty bodies making loud slapping noises as their flesh met the other with each thrust. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled and came even harder than before.

Leiko's eyes widened and mewled loudly as she felt his warm semen flow into her insides, making a slight bulge on her stomach.

"Naruto-kuun!"

"Lei-chaan!" They both shouted. Naruto finally pulled out letting a slow stream of semen pour out of her backdoor. He leaned onto her back and noticed she was out cold. He smiled, then picked her up and walked back to the tent for the night. Then he realized at the chances of him _impregnating_ her were very high. Not like he was scared of something, he would be incredibly happy having a family! He laid her onto a futon bed he put down earlier. He leaned and kissed her forehead bidding her goodnight. But before he could kiss her, she suddenly leaped and bit him on his neck, sinking her canines into the flesh.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly lost consciousness, lying on top of the girl. A small tatoo of a red nine tailed fox appeared on his neck, the same did on Leiko's

***LEMON OVER! Hope you enjoyed you horn dogs!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and the support! **

**I opened a poll on my profile. It's about Naruto's summoning contract, which one should I give him?**

* * *

"What the hell did hit me?" Groaned Naruto as rubbed his eyes. He opened them and noticed Leiko sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled as he saw the calm expression on her face as she slept. His fingers traveled to her red hair and ran them through it, rubbing her ears on the way. Leiko shivered slightly and moaned to the touch. The blonde smiled and stretched his arms, the bones making slight cracking sounds as he did.

Suddenly he felt as if a burning needle stabbed the right side of his neck. With a hiss he grabbed the spot with his palm and yelped in pain as he did. He rolled out of the futon bed and suddenly felt as if something got extracted from his tailbone, followed by similar feeling on his scalp. Before he could react and turn around, he felt his eyes burning. He squeezed them shut and hissed loudly from pain. Fortunately, after half a minute the pain suddenly disappeared.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here-" Leiko muttered and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, who shot open when she saw the "new" Naruto who was lying on the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and was about to ask a question.

"What happened to you?" She asked with trembling voice. She couldn't believe at the sight in front of her! Naruto was lying on the ground with something... new to him. From his tailbone sprouted a single a golden tail black tip, fox like golden ears with black tips that sprouted on top of his head. She could clearly see that his canines were much longer and his darker and deeper whiskers gave him a feral look. His eyes, though, were much more interesting. Both his eyes had a sharp black slit pupil going through them, but the left eye had deep purple iris that seemed to glow, and the right was blue with golden tinge to them in the middle. "Whoa... what happened to you?"

"You tell me!" Naruto yelled. "You fell asleep after our... fun yesterday and I carried you to bed, then out of nowhere you lunged on me and bit me one my neck!" He told her with a slight blush when he mentioned their 'fun'. "And today as I woke up, the place where you bit me hurt me like hell, my back and my head feels like being stabbed and on top of it all my eyes are aching!" He yelled demanding answers.

"Uh..." Leiko began, scratching back of her head from embarrassment. "Sorry... I think I unconsciously marked you as my... mate, that would explain your new features." She explained.

"I wouldn't be so angry only if the aching in my eyes disappeared... wait, features?" Naruto asked confused to which Leiko nodded. He inwardly cursed and braced himself for unexpected. Naruto felt some unknown muscles move and his eyes widened. "I have a tail, do I?"

Leiko didn't answer, but threw him a small silver framed mirror... How the hell did she get a silver framed one? Oh, right - gambling. Naruto grabbed the mirror and his held his breath before his eyes traveled down. In the mirror he saw his reflection and when he saw his ears, eyes, whiskers and a tail that moved behind him, he dropped the mirror that shattered on the ground. Because of the shock he got seeing his new appearance, the blonde half-fox started to hyperventilate.

As Leiko saw his breath picking up pace, she panicked. "Naruto, calm down!" Leiko yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. She cursed and lunged onto him, tackled him on the ground and hugged him very tightly. "Naru-kun calm down, please!" She pleaded. Naruto seemed to calm down as the hyperventilation slowly stopped and instinctively returned the hug. They were laid there for few minutes and calmed down their minds. Then Naruto noticed something.

"Thanks Lei-chan, but I think we shouldn't run around like that, right?" Naruto nervously chuckled. Leiko tilted her head in confusion, and after a moment she realized what he meant. She was naked, and was lying on top of him in an embarrassing position. Despite the escapades from the night before, she blushed furiously.

"Kyaa!"She shouted and covered her assets with her tails.

After few minutes they both were dressed in their clothing and sat across each other on the futon bed. Leiko with Tasukaru - who was still asleep - in her lap and Naruto slightly wagging his tail, trying to gain some control over his new muscles. "So... does it mean I'm a half-demon or a demon like you?" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence. He knew about demons and half-demons from the lectures that Zeref forced him to learn. Though, the half-demons were rarer than full fledged demons. And they were pretty rare too.

Leiko shook her head after a moment of thought. She knew what the mark she gave him yesterday did. "Doubt it. You are still a human, but with enchanted sense of hearing, smelling and of course your new appearance. You can use my demonic chakra as we are still linked together, but you can't generate it on your own." She explained with a reassuring smile on her face.

Naruto sighed in relief. After the explanation the couple walked out of the tent and sat on the grass in comfortable silence. Naruto was leaned against a tree and Leiko was lying with her head in his lap, holding Tasukaru on her stomach. Naruto slowly - but surely - gained more and more control over the new muscles he had. He could move his tail pretty well already, but couldn't get his ears to move. Leiko assured him at this will come in time, and now he will only do it instinctively.

At some point he noticed at he had slightly sharper vision. _'Probably that's why my eyes ached so bad...' _He though and focused his sight on the birds that randomly flew out of the trees.

That's when he and Leiko heard Tasukaru yawn. The gray pup had finally waked up. She opened her eyes with a slight yawn escaping her jaw. For a second she sat in confusion before noticing that she wasn't alone. Hell, there were two humans in front of her! She let out a yelp of fear when she noticed the humans, but missed the familiar scent they bore._  
_

_"Don't hurt me!" _The grey pup whimpered and curled into a ball.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he heard the wolf-fox speak. He looked down to Leiko with a questioning look. "What the hell? She can speak?" He asked out of curiosity. As far as he knew, only summons were able to speak human. Was she a summon or is there something that he doesn't know?

Leiko rolled her eyes and stroked her fingers through Tasukaru's fur trying to calm her down. "Shh, little one, we won't hurt you." Leiko whispered to the pup whose head rose up to see the wide-eyed blonde. Leiko then looked up to the still flabbergasted Naruto. "She doesn't speak _human_, it's you who understand canine language, so do I." She spoke amused.

"Oh." Was the only intelligent answer from Naruto.

Tasukaru sensed the familiar canine scent coming from the two, then she decided to try and communicate. "Who_ are you?" _Tasukaru asked with a low squeak. She started to purr when she felt the woman's fingers calmly stroke her fur.

Leiko giggled for a second. "Well, Tasu-chan, I found you almost dead yesterday and decided to take you with us." Leiko explained. "My name is Leiko and this is Naruto." She pointed to Naruto who just dumbly waved. Then the pup noticed their _unusual_ features.

_" Tasu-chan? How do you understand me? Why does a human have a tail? Where am I? Wha-"_

"Oi, slow down there!" Naruto barked out silencing Tasukaru, which earned him a nab in his side from Leiko. He rubbed the spot and decided to continue. "One question at time pup, I can understand canine because of a certain transformation that happened to me tonight..." He shot a glance towards Leiko who just giggled. "As for Lei-chan there, she's a demon fox." Tasukaru's black eyes widened when he mentioned Leiko's status as a demon fox. The tales about a demon fox, the Kyuubi weren't uncommon among the canine's packs. Especially to foxes.

"We didn't know your name so we called you Tasukaru." Leiko said before asking a question. "How long have you been in that pit? We may try and find your pack, I bet they miss you."

_"They don't care about me, I'm a half-breed..."_ Tasukaru looked down in shame. The half-breeds were frowned upon among the canines. Wolves and foxes were somewhat hostile against each other, but not to the point to invade another's territory. Still, the canines definitely despised the idea of having a half fox and half wolf in a pack of one or another. One could compare their hostility somewhat to Senju's and Uchiha's relationship. _"Can I stay with you? When I grow up I can hunt!" _Tasukaru yipped with hope in her voice.

Naruto laughed softly, he already liked the pup. "Of course you can stay with us." He assured and ruffled her head, earning a giggle from Leiko.

_"Thank you!"_ Tasukaru squeaked and tried to jump on Naruto, but a sharp pain in her leg prevented from doing so.

"Whoa, calm down there, you have to rest. That wound was pretty bad." Leiko scolded the pup who whined, earning a bark of laughter from Naruto.

Naruto laughed at first but then tensed. "Leiko" He said with seriousness in his voice as he sensed two chakra signatures heading towards their camp. Both were concealing their chakra signatures very well, but he could sense at they had at least high-chunnin reserves and were around three kilometers from their location.

Leiko stood up and grabbed Tasukaru who was confused. "I sensed them too" She answered and quickly threw a genjutsu over them to hide their rather unusual appearances. She nodded to Naruto and walk into the tent, leaving Naruto meet their 'guests' while she stayed inside with Tasukaru.

Naruto sat on the grass, leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and focused on the two signatures who had just entered the camp. He opened his eyes and looked in their direction.

There, north of the tent entered to figures. A man and a woman, both seemed to be in their mid-twenties. The man was six feet tall and had bright white hair that reached his shoulders and had slightly tanned skin. His face was well shaped with high cheek bones. A lone scar above his left green eye was going upwards to his forehead. he was wearing a black jacket with blue t-shirt underneath, a leather belt that had several sealing scrolls attached to them, black pants and blue tabi shoes.

The woman on the other hand was much shorter, around five feet and two inches and had a thin figure. Her hair was a pale red with slight black tinge to them and had pale white skin. Her face was round, with violet eyes and had two freckles just below her lip. She was wearing the same clothes as the man next to her, but instead of being black and blue, it was red and black in color.

Naruto knew they weren't ordinary people, they were suppressing their chakra _very_ well. If Naruto wasn't Naruto he would mistake them for regular civilians as they didn't wear any headbands. _'Who are they? They can't be looking for me. Konoha doesn't have hunter-nin corps, and even if they sent someone after me they wouldn't approach head on.'_

Naruto stood up and braced himself for anything unexpected. He noticed the pair tense as he moved, though they haven't shown any hostility. He slowly walked up to them and as he was ten feet from them he asked. "Identify your self." He said sharply. He wouldn't take any chances if they were from Konoha.

The two strangers exchanged glances and nodded to each other. "We don't want to fight, we were on our way to the Land of Waves when we noticed at someone had a camp here." The white haired man spoke. "It is rather... unusual place to set up a camp so we wanted to investigate, your a ninja, aren't you?"

Naruto eyed them carefully before answering. "Well, I didn't expect anyone travelling this way and no, I'm not exactly a ninja." He answered.

The white haired man kindly smiled smiled. "I think proper introductions are in order first." His voice was calm. "My name is Hojin Shuzen and this is my lovely wife Mira Shuzen Uzumaki." He said and his wife waved to him.

Hearing the name Uzumaki, Naruto choked. "U-U-Uzumaki?!" He shouted in disbelief. He knew he was the only one Uzumaki alive... in Konoha at least. Leiko had briefly told him about his mother and few thing about the Uzumaki clan she knew...

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Leiko were on their way to Land of Noodles through a forest. They walked in comfortable silence, listening to voice of nature, birds chirping and leaves rustling on the wind. Well, Naruto walked while Leiko was sleeping, piggybacked by him. _

_He heard her yawn and felt Leiko stretching her arms. "Hi there sleepy head." He said as she woke up. _

_"Naru-kun, I have tell you about something..." She said as she got off his back. He wondered what she meant and stopped moving. He turned around and saw her having rather sad expression on her face. _

_"Are you okay? What is it?" He asked. She didn't answered right back, but sat down on the grass and motioned him to do the same. As they sat down, Naruto could see the uncertainty written on her face. _

_"Naru-kun, it's about your family..." She started, Naruto's eyes widened as she mentioned the word 'family'. He never knew who his parents were, though, he suspected at Leiko and Zeref knew something about them. "...more like about your mother."_

_Naruto didn't dare to interrupt her. It was way to important. "You're not the first Jinchuuriki containing me, the first one was Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju's wife. The second one though..." She hang the sentence in the air. "... was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."_

_Naruto's eyes widened to the point the could fall from their sockets. "M-My mother... was a Jinchuuriki?" He said with disbelief in his voice. _

_"Forgive me for not telling you before..." Leiko said as she brought her knees to her chest. They sat there in few minutes in silence._

_"What was she like?" Naruto asked after few minutes of silence. _

_Leiko looked up to him and saw the dry tears on his face. She gave him an apologetic look. "I don't know... she only visited me two times when I was in the seal. The first time when she introduced herself and the second one right before the seal broke. You have the same DNA as her, so this is enough of proof at you are her son." Explained Leiko. _

_"I see..." Naruto muttered. "You don't know who my father?" He asked, hopefully getting a good answer._

_"I and Zeref suspected... at the Yondaime Hokage is your father. You look similar to him, but we have no proof for it, unless..." She gave her explanation, but let Naruto finish the sentence._

_"Unless there is someone who knew the Yondaime. The old man or his sensei or students..." Naruto gave his conclusion and scratched his temple. The Sandaime must know something about the Yondaime, therefore something about Naruto's father. "That's it. As soon as we can, I'll squeeze the information out of the old man. Our relationship be damned, it isn't the first time he lied to me." He growled._

_They did not press on the matter, as they knew there was nothing they could do about it for now. Though, Naruto was incredibly happy at he got some information about his mother, but one thing bugged him. "My mother... are you sure she's dead?" _

_Now that question surprised Leiko. She wasn't sure what happened to bodies of Kushina and the Yondaime during the sealing. She shook her head. "I'm not sure, she might be dead, but she might be alive as well... I don't know." She explained. Naruto sighed and stood up, Leiko did the same and they resumed they journey._

**Flashback End**_  
_

Hojin frowned at the teen's outburst. "Yes, Uzumaki, do you have any problem with that?" He growed, but calmed down when he felt Mira's hand squeeze his shoulder.

Naruto calmed down and chuckled. "No I don't, just didn't expect meeting another Uzumaki." He said while shaking his head.

"What do you mean _another_ Uzumaki? Do you know any? The Uzumaki clan is extinct, and as far I know I'm the last Uzumaki alive!" Mira fiercely shouted. Naruto just burst out laughing when she snapped. Oh boy, they're going to get a nice wake up call. "What so funny, punk?!"

Naruto calmed down and wiped tears from his eyes. "Nothing, nothing." He said and stood up. "I haven't introduced myself yet, name Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Mira and Hojin just looked at him as if he grew another limb. "You're lying... are you?" Hojin asked in disbelief. Naruto shook his head in a no and turned to Mira.

"I don't, I really am an Uzumaki." He assured and saw them look in disbelief. Naruto shook his head once more and turned towards the tent. "Lei-chan! Come over here!" He shouted and immediately the said red-head walked out of the tent, with Tasukaru in her arms.

They walked up to the guests and Naruto spoke. "This is my fiancee, Leiko and the pup in her arms is Tasukaru." Naruto introduced her to the pair. "Lei-chan, this is Hojin Shuzen and Mira Shuzen Uzumaki, apparently we are related, that's a coincidence, isn't it?" He laughed.

"Hello!" Leiko chirped brightly and Tasukaru yipped. The girl sat down next to Naruto and leaned onto his shoulder. Then noticed the tears in Mira's eyes.

"You really are an Uzumaki!" Mira shouted and lunged towards Naruto, trapping him in a bear hug. "I thought I'd never meet anyone from my family!" She cried and clung onto his chest.

"Mira... oxygen... help..." Naruto muttered as he was being crushed by Mira. Who knew a thin, short girl like her would be this strong?

After few minutes Hojin and Leiko managed to separate her from Naruto who nearly lost consciousness.

After a quick apology from Mira - who was completely red from embarrassment - Naruto's face grew a serious look. "Alright, I know you are suppressing your chakra, you are shinobi aren't you?" That was actually a statement. Mira and Hojin tensed for a second before nodding. They stopped suppressing their chakra to which Naruto whistled. They really had some reserves.

"You could say that, we _were_ Shinobi of Kumogakure, Jonin actually." Mira explained. Naruto was curious because they didn't wear any headbands indicating their previous village.

"So you are missing-nin?" Leiko asked.

Hojin nervously chuckled at the question ."Not really, we resigned from the ninja ranks and left the village as civilians. They can't put us in the Bingo book if we aren't shinobi." Mira explained their situation.

"Oh, I see." Naruto said lowly, inwardly whacking himself for not leaving the village before he was given a hitai-ate. "Now, can I ask where are you heading?" He asked.

Mira looked at Hojin who shrugged his arms. "Well, we were on our way to Land of Noodles' capitol, you know. Find a job, live peaceful life..." She explained with a dreamy look. Then she looked at Leiko and Naruto. "And how about you? I doubt you will just sit and camp here forever?"

Naruto smiled and laid down on the grass, watching the clouds for a second before answering. "We were on our way to Uzugakure's ruins, to be honest, we wanted to rebuild it and restore the Uzumaki clan to its previous glory" He said with a slight blush as he looked at Leiko who giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

Mira and Hojin looked at them as if they grew a second head. "Are you serious?" They asked in sync, they just couldn't believe at someone actually wanted to do so. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Of course it will be difficult and would take several years. But impossible? Not at all." Naruto explained with a foxy grin on his face. That was his and Leiko's new plan, after she told him about his parentage. He knew from the books, at the Uzugakure was obliterated during the Second Shinobi War, and only ruins remained.

"Well... it would be wrong to abandon such opportunity to restore the Uzumaki clan, but we really are tired of fighting and want just to settle down and live peaceful life..." Mira said. She really wanted to have a hand in the revival of her clan, but on the other hand she wasn't sure if the teens before them would accomplish it.

Naruto smiled. "Can you let me see your arm?" He asked Mira, who was confused at his request.

"Why for?" She asked, but showed her arm nonetheless.

"I'll write a rune on your arm, so we will stay in contact. Whenever you want to speak with me just add some chakra to it and I'll be able to speak with you." Naruto explained as he stared to write a weird rune with his fingertips, just below her elbow. When he finished it, the rune glowed purple light for a second before vanishing. "It's not right to meet a relative and not meet you again, huh?" He smiled.

Mira nodded. Hojin curious about the rune turned to the blond. "I've never seen Fuinjutsu like this, what is it?" He asked. Using a Fuinjutsu without a brush was unheard of.

"That's a branch type of sealing arts. I simply call them 'runes.'" Naruto lied. He wouldn't tell anyone he didn't trust about his magic. Not yet anyways.

Mira nodded and thanked him. "I think we should keep going if we want to reach the capitol before the dawn. Are you going with us?" She asked.

"Actually, we wanted to visit the Land of Waves before we continue to Uzu, we rumors about someone squeezing the country out of it's money, and if we want allies we have to act, right?" Leiko explained. Mira and Hojin nodded in understanding and stood up. They bid them farewell and resumed their journey towards the capitol.

When Naruto was sure they were a good distance away, he sighed and turned to Leiko. "We'll travel tomorrow morning, we will travel at slow pace since nothing is chasing us..." Naruto said to which Leiko nodded. "I need a bath..." He murmured and turned towards the lake.

As soon as he got out of his clothes, he was thrown into the lake by Leiko who laughed and joined the bath with him, accompanied by yipping Tasukaru who was sitting on the beach, not wanting to wet her bandages on her leg.

* * *

**Somewhere in Land of Rivers**

Several figures stood in a dark cave, waiting for the orders from their leader. Soon enough an illusion appeared and spoke in disembodied voice.

"We will begin the hunt in three years from now. We know the status of one Jinchuuriki which is the Kyuubi." Their leader spoke. "Apparently he left the village several days ago, but we won't capture him yet, we don't know anything about his abilities. He will be the last one to capture. Kakuzu and Hidan, I need you to gather more money from the bounties, Sasori, you will be hunting down Jiraiya's spies and forcing them into our submission. Dismissed."

"Hai, leader-sama!" Several voices sounded and they disappeared.

* * *

**Konohagakure - Two weeks later**

"Team Seven reporting for next mission." A man in his mid twenties said. He was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He had spiky white hair, and dark eyes with the left one having a small scar vertically over it. He was wearing his forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his scarred eye, and a mask which hides the lower-half of his face. He was standard shinobi attire which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards.

"Kakashi, do you think your gennins are ready for a C-rank?" The Hokage asked. They were running low on available men and required someone to do a C-rank mission from Wave.

"I'm pretty sure we will handle it and if it gets out of hand I'll handle it." Kakashi answered. His answer was followed by a cheer of approval from one of his gennins, namely Sakura Haruno - a pink haired 'kunoichi', who was more of a fan girl.

"Alright, someone send in Tazuna!"

* * *

**Alright, that's the fifth chapter. The next one will begin the Wave arc. After the Wave arc I will create an original arc of my creation which will be followed by the Kiri Bloodlines purge arc.**

**Hojin and Mira will play a very important part of this story, why? You'll see in the future.**

**Remember to review!**


	6. Rewritten!

**Hi there folks, **

**This is no update, but before you smash your head on the keyboard in anger, let me tell you that I have posted the first chapter that is a more serious, planned and grammatically (Thank god) correct rewrite of this one.**

**It's called "Shoukan no Kuragari", you can find it on my profile page.**

**Peace!**


End file.
